Titanic
by Little Krissi
Summary: The Esca cast is on the titanic. VH Hitomi's in 3rd class and she thinks that all 1st class people are the same Van's in 1st class and he saves Hitomi from some robbers... Hitomi immediately dislikes Van because of his social status
1. All aboard!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I only own three characters I made up—Anna, Elizabeth and John.

Chapter 1: All Aboard!

April 10, 1912

It was known as the ship of dreams. When Hitomi Kanzaki first heard that about the ship she laughed and said that people who call it that have never seen a ship.

Now, standing here and seeing the ship for itself, she realized that what the people said was a considerable understatement and she was very wrong.

At 882 feet in length and 92 feet in breadth the RMS Titanic stood a giant compared to the people and their small boats in the harbor.

Hitomi stared in awe at the magnificent ship and its beauty. She wondered how long it took to build such a gigantic structure. _Probably years_, she thought.

"Hitomi! You can't stare at the boat all day. It's leaving in 15 minutes. You gotta get on it some time!", said an exasperated Yukari, who was her best friend. They had met when they were both 11 years old and practically on the streets. Now, 5 years later they're leaving Britain to go to America, where dreams come true.

Running with Yukari towards Mamoru, Hitomi's older brother, and Amano, Yukari's fiancé, Hitomi cried with joy, "I'm so excited! Can you imagine what it's like inside? It must be the most luxurious boat in the world! I hear it's unsinkable! And we're traveling on it! Ahh… somebody pinch me… ow! That hurt!" she exclaimed when Yukari followed her command.

Yukari simply giggled as a response.

Amano said, "Where'd you hear it's unsinkable? No ship on earth is unsinkable they're just trying to make money".

"It's true! Everyone says so! Do you really think that a ship like this could actually sink? I highly doubt it!" she retorted.

Mamoru decided to cut in. He turned his head and grinned. "Tomi I hope you're not like this the whole trip or you'll give me a headache".

"Aww, my poor older and much wiser brother. Don't worry, I think the novelty will wear off", she responded.

"I hope so. You're always excited about something", he said with a sigh.

They reached the ramps with rails that went across the water and lead to the different decks of the ship. Of course theirs didn't go up because everyone knew that the lower classes were on lower decks. The ramps that lead to higher classes went up.

"There's nothing wrong with a little excitement in one's life."

Mamoru chose to reply with a snort.

Hitomi ignored that when she realized that they were at the entrance to their deck.

"Tickets please", a steward said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"There ya go. That's four 3rd class tickets right there." Amano handed him the tickets.

"Alright, come on then. Your rooms are both on E Deck. Your room numbers are on these papers here." He handed one sheet of paper to Mamoru and another to Yukari. "Enjoy your trip." Once they were out of sight of the steward they all raced up to the promenade deck. 

00000000000000000000000

"This is terribly exhausting. Making us walk all the way up this ramp just to reach our deck. Our room better be worth all this walking", Anna Clavari said in an annoyed tone.

Van Fanel chuckled. "If you're going to be complaining this entire trip we might as well drop you off at the harbor".

She flushed. "Of course not! Merle, Dryden, aren't you going to contribute a comment to this conversation?"

Dryden kept silent. However, Merle chose to respond by saying "It's true but don't worry, we wouldn't make you walk down this ramp again… we'll simply chuck you into the water", she snickered.

Anna snorted. "Ha…ha…ha, very funny! In case you haven't noticed we're at the entrance. Dryden, you have the tickets alors (therefore in French) give them to this young man here", she gestured to the steward waiting patiently at the door.

"Of course milady". Dryden bowed and handed the man the tickets. The steward went to the side to allow them by.

"Welcome aboard the RMS Titanic. We hope you enjoy your stay in one of the most luxurious suites of first class". The steward explained where their rooms were.

Once he was finished Dryden smiled and said, "Thank you my good man!". Once they began walking along the corridors he said, I'll see you all soon, I'm going to join Allen and Millerna at our suite while you three go to your own". When he was finished he left in the opposite direction.

"Well! This place is like a maze! Who knows when we'll find our room", Merle sighed. 

It took them very little time to find their room considering Merle's remark.

Their room was a perfect example of what the Titanic represented. Luxury was the exact word. Once they entered the suite they came upon a large living room with a beautiful decorative marble fireplace and oak paneling along the room. There were three bedrooms each with their own private baths with marble sinks, a trunk room, a private parlor, a dining room, a study and a private promenade deck. Each room was well lit and designed in a variety of historical styles. In many of the rooms there were gimbal lamps made with silver plated copper alloy. 

000000000000000000000

There was a knock at the door. "Come-" Merle shouted and stopped when the door flew open. Millerna Aston entered followed by Allen Schezar and Dryden.

"Oooh! This is positively lovely! Isn't it darling?", Millerna said.

"Yes they certainly know what luxury is", Allen responded to his fiancée.

Merle cleared her throat to let her presence be known.

Millerna walked up to Merle and gave her a modest hug and said, "It's wonderful to see you again Merle. Oh, how are you? How is Van? Where is he?" she asked.

"Right here", a voice answered. Van entered the room soon followed by Anna.

Van walked up to Millerna and kissed her hand. Once he released it, he walked up to Allen and shook his. "It's been a long time. How are you two doing?" Van asked.

"Well as most of you know Allen and I are engaged and…" Van tuned out to what she was saying once he heard the first phrase_. Yes, but why are you two engaged?_ He wanted to ask. Everyone knew that Millerna didn't love Allen because another man claimed her heart. This other man happens to be Dryden Fassa, standing only a few feet away from the soon-to-be married couple. Looking at Dryden, Van couldn't tell what he was thinking but you didn't have to look at him to figure it out. _Dryden, you better be careful about this. It's not a gamy anymore and Allen is here now._ Dryden and Millerna were currently having an affair and have been for almost a year now. The only person Van could think of who didn't know about it was Allen himself.

_Why don't you two run away?_ He thought. Then he realized that they couldn't because Millerna would get no money from her parents and the two would be shunned by high society. Millerna was obviously in an arranged marriage because she wasn't the type to marry someone she didn't love.

When Van finally tuned in to what Millerna was saying she had finished speaking.

Van decided to end the silence and walked over to Anna and introduced her to Allen and Millerna.

"We met in Paris. It turns out that her parents are in New York and she's going to live with them…" Van continued talking about Anna so he wouldn't have to think about his arrival in America and how his parents would react. 

000000000000000000000

"Goodbye! We'll miss you!" Hitomi waved to the crowd below. Hitomi was a bit forlorn to be leaving Britain. She had lived there for the past ten years. Now she was going to America, a place she knew very little about. It was scary yet exciting. There was a sort of unexplainable rush of going into the unknown.

Suddenly she could feel the ship's motion and it started to turn.

Before Hitomi knew it, the ship was out of the harbor and Yukari was dragging Hitomi with a vice-like grip on her wrist.

"C'mon Hitomi! I want to find our room at some point. You can't stare at the ocean forever!"

Hitomi sighed and said, "Yukari, don't you ever just want to take in what surrounds you for hours?"

Yukari laughed and said, "Hmmm… no".

Hitomi grinned and walked beside her best friend along the corridor. 

0000000000000000000

"Okay, Hitomi, you and Yukari head in that direction and you should be able to find your room. Just follow the numbers and letters. Amano and I are going this way." Mamoru gestured to the right. "We'll meet you up on deck at the bow. See you soon". Once they left Hitomi and Yukari went in the direction of their room.

0000000000000000000

After following Mamoru's directions they found their room and came upon two bunk beds and a bath against the wall with a mirror above it. There were two girls sitting on the left lower bunk with a boy who looked about five years old sitting on one of the girls' laps.

The girl with the little boy had dark brown curly hair that reached just past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She smiled when she saw Hitomi and Yukari. "Hello there, I imagine you're our room mates so I'll introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Jarrné. This little chap here is John. Say hello John."

John turned and muffled a hello. He doesn't seem too happy to be here, Hitomi thought.

Elizabeth continued, "This here beside me is Celena Albatou." She pointed towards a girl who looked about 18 with pale blonde curly shoulder-length hair. It was almost white. Celena gave a weak smile.

Yukari spoke up. "Hello I'm Yukari and this is Hitomi."

"Nice to meet you", Hitomi said.

"Likewise", Celena answered.

"Well, we're going to meet some friends of ours. Would you like to join us?" Yukari asked the two girls.

"Oh that's alright. I have to take care of John". Elizabeth sighed.

"And I have to meet my twin brother", Celena said. "I'll see you three later or should I say four. Sorry I forgot about you John. Goodbye." She left.

"Goodbye Elizabeth. Goodbye John", Hitomi and Yukari said together.

Once they closed the door they headed in the direction of the bow. 

0000000000000000000

They met Mamoru and Amano at the very front of the ship.

"Look at the view!" Hitomi shrieked. "C'mon you guys!" Hitomi was dragging them towards the rail.

They all put their arms around each other and leaned against the rail looking at the ocean. There were immense smiles of content on everyone's faces. Their new journey was about to start.

_This is it_, Hitomi thought. _I'm leaving everything behind and I'm here with my friends and my brother. Nothing can go wrong,_ she thought. _Nothing._

And so the adventure begins… 

0000000000000000000

To make things clear I'm gonna tell the ages of everyone.

Hitomi- 16

Van- 18

Merle- 19

Mamoru- 20

Yukari- 16

Amano- 18

Anna- 17

Dilandau- 18

Allen- 20

Millerna- 17

Dryden- 21

Celena- 18

Elizabeth- 19

John- 5


	2. Differences between classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the Titanic**

Chapter 2: Differences between classes

After a few hours at sea the Titanic stopped at Cherbourg around 7 pm and many more immigrants came on board. The 1st class people ignored them and acted like they themselves owned the ship. 2nd and 3rd class people welcomed them happily but it was mostly 3rd class.

About an hour before dinner Van, Anna, Merle and Dryden were in the reception room discussing what they were going to do in America. At the moment Merle was speaking.

"I can't wait to see mother and father again. They were absolutely wonderful parents. Don't you think so Van?" Van could see Merle trying to cover up her distress of her parents.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to see them again. What has it been? 2 years? Yes, it will be nice to be living with them." Of course Merle wouldn't be living with them, she would only be visiting. Van tried to hide some of the anger he felt for his father who, tried to get him to take over their company, Escaflowne which designs and makes the most up-to-date cars. His parents wanted Merle and him to do a bit of traveling in Europe to get a feel for different cultures. But now, he and his sister decided it was time to come home. When they heard about the Titanic they decided to purchase some tickets. Unfortunately, Van wasn't looking forward to it because he knew his father would try to get him involved in the company as he tried to do it 2 years ago.

There was one good thing about returning to America. Not seeing Anna. He met her in unfortunate circumstances and from then on she was always visiting him and trying to get involved with him. She had made more then one attempt to have an intimate moment with him, so, it was more than obvious that she liked him. Once they were in America they would be in different states and she wouldn't be able to bother him as much. He thought it was more than a coincidence that she was leaving Europe to go live with her parents exactly when he was, especially after she told him how much she hates her parents. Once he and Merle told Anna they were leaving Europe to return home she said that it was such a coincidence because she was planning on returning home as well. She asked them if she could share a suite with them and Van reluctantly agreed.

Even if they were in the same country they still wouldn't be able to keep in touch frequently. He knew she would try though.

He didn't realize they were continuing their conversation without him and that Anna was speaking.

"Van, once we're in America I think we should visit each other. It will be very much satisfying", she grinned and batted her eyelashes.

_Satisfying?_ _More like grueling, _he thought._ If she's trying to get me to like her she's not doing a very good job._

"Yes I agree, but it will be quite difficult since I will be involved in a lot of business matters when I get back", he responded lightly. But he had no intention of keeping in touch with her but she didn't need to know that. She was exactly the opposite of what he was looking for in a woman. She was snobby, selfish and treated people of lower society with very little respect. She may be beautiful but there are a lot of beautiful women out there. Besides, he was looking for someone with a decent personality.

"Yes your father's business. You told me you took quite an interest in that", Anna said. Merle glared at him. She knew he lied to Anna and she heard all the conversations between father and son and how Van expressed his thoughts about the business.

"I'm looking forward to it", he answered politely.

"That's wonderful! And you Merle? Are you going to live with your parents as well?" Anna asked.

"Actually, I'm going to be engaged when I return home." Merle smiled.

"Oh how lovely! Congratulations!" Anna said in a happy tone.

"Yes I'm very excited", Merle said in a dead tone. Fortunately Anna didn't seem to notice Merle's unhappiness in how she said it.

Merle continued and put on a fake smile, "His name is Adrien Wolsley and I hear he is lovely. I look forward to meeting him." Van felt bad for Merle. He knew how unhappy she was about the marriage and that there was nothing he could do about it. When she was 16 she was forced to attend many different parties and introduced to several single, wealthy men. However, she took no interest in any of them. After a year of attending these pointless parties, when she was 17, her and Van went on the 2 year trip in Europe. Van suspected that another reason their parents came up with the trip was so that Merle might take an interest in a wealthy man in England or France. But the 2 years that they traveled she never met any man she could like. Or at least Van didn't know any man that they met that she liked.

When their parents received news that they were coming home and that Merle was not betrothed to anyone they sent a letter to her saying that she was engaged. She was angry about it and Van knew that once they arrived at their parents' home she would talk to their parents about it. They had already purchased their tickets to America when the letter from their parents was sent. Now 19, Merle could be considered old to be engaged considering girls aged 15 and 16 get married.

At least Van and Merle would face their problems together. 

0000000000000000000

After spending most of the afternoon with Amano and Mamoru, Hitomi and Yukari said they would meet them at dinner after going to their rooms.

Once they entered their room, they saw that Celena, Elizabeth and John weren't there. Hitomi went on the right top bunk where her bag was and grabbed one of the three dresses she owned. Well four if you included the one she was wearing. Also inside her bag were 2 shawls, a brown button-up coat, a few pounds of money that she had saved from the last couple of years and her pendant that her grandmother gave her when she was 5 years old.

She quickly changed into one of her dresses and put on her pendant. She grabbed her blue shawl in case she decided to go outside.

When Hitomi jumped down from her bunk Yukari was finished getting ready as well. They both headed for the door but stopped when it opened and Celena and Elizabeth came in followed by John.

"Oh, we're just about to have dinner with my brother and Yukari's fiancé. Do you want to join us?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course we will! We'll just drop off our coats now", Elizabeth responded. Celena nodded and put her coat on the left top bunk.

"Do you know if your twin brother will be able to join us?", Yukari asked.

"Oh, Dilandau? Probably not. He's always doing something abnormal." Celena laughed.

"I guess so. Brothers can be a pain. So he's your twin? Do you look a lot a like?", Hitomi asked curiously.

"Pretty much. Our hair is the exact same color. His is just a bit shorter and we have different color eyes."

"Cool!" Yukari said. 

0000000000000000000

Once they found Mamoru and Amano they introduced them to Celena, Elizabeth and John. They were simple greetings and Amano looked curiously at Celena. "Hey do you have a brother named Dilandau?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Celena asked.

"Yeah! He's our room mate! He's one crazy dude!"

Celena laughed. "Yup. He tries to keep to himself though. He has his little group of friends that he hangs out with."

"Yeah we met one of them. His name's Chesta. He's our other room mate!" Amano said. "This is such a coincidence!"

"Yeah", she answered.

When they entered their dining saloon there were several large tables that seated twenty people each. Each table was covered in white cloth and there was beautiful cutlery in front of each seat. The chairs were made with teak and there was oak paneling. Even though the 3rd class dining saloon was far below in the ship on F Deck there was still a lot of light spread evenly throughout the room.

They seated themselves at a table in the far corner in the room near a window. Once they sat down another group of people joined them so by the time those people came the table was full. Everyone socialized with each other and there was a nice, friendly atmosphere. For Hitomi, it was nice meeting people who she could talk with and who were going to America for the same reasons as her. The people who she was talking with were from France and Ireland. Her and her friends had a lovely meal. She had boiled potatoes, vegetable soup and plum pudding in sweet sauce for dessert. By the time she was done she was extremely full.

Almost everyone was done at the same time and they all decided to go to the entertainment room where people were dancing and drinking.

0000000000000000000

While the 3rd class people were partying the 1st class people were eating elegant meals and talking business matters with each other. Van was bored. When he was in Europe, the people he socialized with were lively and didn't talk gossip like the people he was sitting with now. The only people he actually liked on the boat were Merle, Dryden and Millerna. At tonight's dinner he met all sorts of people he'd heard about. He even met the richest man on the ship, John Jacob Astor and his pregnant wife Madeleine. They were charming at first but then they turned out to be like everyone else. But then he thought _what did I expect coming from the richest man on the ship? _While Anna was telling everyone about her house in New York, Van was silently eating his meal.

Suddenly a man came from behind Van and bent down to say something. "Sir Van Fanel I received a letter from your parents. I hope I'm not disturbing your meal. Here it is." He handed him an envelope and Van took it and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you", Van said. The messenger left.

Van decided he might as well get it over with and open the letter. He slipped the envelope under the table and opened it and read:

_Dearest Van,_

_We hope you are having a lovely time on the lovely ship we have heard so much about. We look forward to your return. Not to just see how you've changed, but to discuss very important matters with you._

_When we spoke with you about Escaflowne you simply brushed it off. We suspected you didn't see our serious we were. You have no choice in the matter. If you do not run the company the family business will go straight into the ground. Do you realize how people will perceive us? Our family reputation will be ruined if you do not take the stand and become a man._

_You also need to find a suitable bride .We realize you are quite young but we know you can handle this. There are many young women who will be a suitable heiress and a wonderful bride. When you arrive home you will attend the type of parties your sister did. We expect no objection about any of this. We also hope you are happy about your sister's engagement. Enjoy your trip!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mom And Dad_

When Van finished reading he felt a surge of anger go through him. _How dare they? Talking about running my life? It is not their decision to decide if I choose to run Escaflowne! _Van decided he needed to get some air and do some thinking.

He was almost finished his meal anyway. He stood up and everyone at the table looked at him. Anna decided to end the silence that began "Van, wherever are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm finished. I'm going to go for a walk. I will come back. Don't worry", he said.

Without letting Anna respond Van left and headed for the promenade deck.

0000000000000000000

After dancing with several men for more than 45 minutes Hitomi was dead tired and told her brother she needed to cool off. He agreed but told her to not go too far and put on her shawl or she might catch cold.

Hitomi nodded and headed in the direction of the exit. She went up several flights of stairs and was outside in the chilly night air. She wrapped her shawl around her head. They had just left Cherbourg so it must have been around 10 p.m. The sky was pitch black and there were many stars lighting the night sky.

Hitomi went in the direction of the stern. She saw very little people outside, as it was quite cold. She started to think about America and what would happen if her dreams came true. She would start off in New York and work from there. That's where she heard most of them started.

She leaned against the rail on the side of the ship near the stern and began thinking about Mamoru when she heard a deep voice behind her. "Hello, look what we have hear gentlemen! Hello little lady, care to show us a good time?"

Hitomi turned around and saw about five men. She knew who spoke first when the man continued talking. "Well, don't just stand there. You gotta show us somethin'!" Hitomi was scared. She didn't recognize any of them. All of them were hiding their faces with their coats. They were all grinning but the only one speaking was one with blood-red eyes. She didn't know what to do.

The one with the haunting eyes stepped toward her and said, "Don't try to run away! It won't do you any good!"

Hitomi said in a shaky voice, "M-my brother will come! He'll kill you if you don't leave now!"

The men could obviously tell she was scared. The one with the red eyes said, "Oh really? Well where is he? I don't see him." He continued walking toward her.

Hitomi decided to make a run for it. She dashed closer to the stern but stopped when one of them blocked her path. She turned the other way and found herself in front of the one with the blood eyes. They formed a circle around her and picked her up and pulled her into a corner. She started to scream for help but one of them put a hand over her mouth and no sound came out. She tried to bite his hand but couldn't because he was wearing a thick glove.

All of them held down her arms and legs and the one with the red eyes whom she assumed was the leader of their "gang" bent over her and started to un-button her shirt. He stopped when he saw her pendant. "Oooh look what we have here fellas! This should be worth quite a bit!"

He started to try and take it off around her neck but stopped when he heard footsteps along the deck. The footsteps became louder and started to speed up. A deep voice yelled, "What are you doing? Get away from her!"

The five men got off her and dashed off but the leader with the red eyes winked at her before disappearing around the corner.

Hitomi felt sore on her arms and her legs. She unrolled her sleeves of her shirt but stopped when she saw bruises. Suddenly a hand was held out before her and she grasped it. It pulled her up to her feet and she saw deep maroon eyes staring at her. The eyes looked so whole. She stood before a man with wild jet-black hair that covered parts of his face. _He certainly had a different hairstyle than what most men have these days, _she noted. He was quite tall with broad shoulders and striking tanned skin from what she could see from the light. She could tell he was in first class from his exceptionally extravagant clothes.

He spoke. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

After gazing into his eyes she snapped out of it and said, "Yes, I'm fine thank you." She started to walk around him in a fast pace and walked away from him.

He easily caught up with her and said, "Well you're certainly the talking type", she turned to look at him and noticed he was grinning. _Well what do you expect? _She thought. _I was almost raped you dummy! _Hitomi was still shivering at the thought of what they might have done to her if he hadn't come. All she wanted to do was get into her bed and go to sleep. Why was this man still bothering her? She was sure he had better things to do than ask a poor girl like her is she was alright.

"I just want to get to my room and go to sleep. I'll be better in the morning. Thank you for your help. I appreciate it." She started to walk off again. She expected him to leave it at that and head in the other direction but he did just the opposite.

He ran ahead of her and blocked her path. She started getting mad. Hitomi said, "Look I said thank you enough! If you want me to pay you I'm afraid you'll be unsatisfied. In case you couldn't tell from my clothes, I have very little money."

The young man suddenly frowned and said, "Milady, please don't think so low of me. I only wanted to know your name."

Hitomi felt embarrassed. "Oh well if that's all, then I'll tell you. It's-"

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Are you alright?", the voice that shouted her name belonged to Mamoru. He ran toward Hitomi and noticed her half un-buttoned blouse and then he glared at her savior. "Did you touch her? I will ki-"

Mamoru was cut off when the stranger said, "No in fact, it was quite the opposite. I'm afraid this young lady here", he gestured to Hitomi "was in some sort of trouble with a group of young men and they retreated when I came along and saw this unfortunate incident."

"Well thank you. I appreciate you for saving my sister." Mamoru shook his hand then placed it around Hitomi's shoulders. "C'mon Hitomi let's go."

They started to walk away but stopped when the stranger said, "Hitomi, that's a beautiful name. If you're curious Hitomi, my name is Van. Van Fanel."

She never even asked him his name! But now that she admitted it to herself she was rather curious to the name of her savior but when she turned around to say that she wasn't curious he was gone. _Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see Van Fanel again_, she said to herself. _He's probably just like the rest of those snobby 1st class, selfish idiots who think they run the ship. _Hitomi didn't know it, but this Van Fanel she would see a lot more than just that one time.

0000000000000000000

Yeah just to make things clear. I hope no one already made a story like this because one day I was just thinking about the Titanic and then I came up with the idea to put the Esca cast on the titanic. I did not copy it from anyone. And ya you should review I want to hear what's bad about my story so far.


	3. Dreams in America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the ship Titanic**

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! I appreciate it! Umm ya This is my first story so ya! Review! I'm looking forward to writing more

On with the story….. ……..

Chapter 3: Dreams in America

April 11, 1912

When Van woke the next morning around 8:30 the first thing he thought of was the night before. She was truly a wonder. When he had seen her lying on the wooden floor he couldn't see any of her face due to the thick shawl wrapped around her head.

When he had held out his hand to her and she stood up he found himself gazing at two bright emerald eyes. He couldn't believe it! _Could anyone actually have eyes of that color?_ They were hypnotic. They were eyes of the purest green and were placed on the most beautiful, delicate face he had ever seen. She had creamy colored skin, high cheekbones and pink pouty lips.

She had taken off her shawl for a few moments to re-tie it around her head. It had been obviously loose. In the moments that she had had it off he noticed her hair. At first glance in the dark it had looked to be of a deep brown, almost auburn. But when they came under an electrical deck lamp her hair transformed into a light brown that was almost honey-colored. It appeared to be very short but then he saw the tight, low bun above the back of her neck. He could tell she had braided it and used some hair pins to keep it so tight. She was truly a goddess. He thought she would have looked stunning with short hair. It wasn't exactly the style these days but he couldn't have pictured her with long hair.

Once she had started walking off with her brother comforting her he had told her his name. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to know his name. He felt like he had to see her again. From their meeting he could tell she was independent and that she thought people of his class were snobs. _The funny thing was that she was right! They only care about money and looking good and rich._

But he felt like he _had _to get to know her. There was something about her that attracted him to her. _I probably won't see her again anyways._

A few minutes later he met with Dryden and they had breakfast together at the Verandah café that was located on the Promenade deck. When they entered the café Van noticed that it was decorated to resemble classic, large English country houses that he had been in for the last year. There were enormous with copper alloy frames. These graceful arched windows gave an uninterrupted view of the passing ocean. Detailed trelliswork predominated on the wall treatment. Much of it, Van guessed was probably of silk rather than plants to make it look more luxurious and formal. To complete the decorative restaurant were wicker chairs that made the illusion of the conservatory gone to sea.

Van and Dryden were seated and they discussed many social matters and their trip so far.

Van and Dryden had met a little more than a year ago. He had met Millerna through Dryden. They immediately became friends and after spending a few weeks with the two of them Van suspected that they loved each other but after those few weeks Van heard word that Millerna's good friend, Allen, was visiting. He also learned from Dryden that it was Millerna's parents' intentions to marry Allen.

After had spending some time with Dryden and Millerna, Van and Merle had left. About 9 months later Van heard word that Millerna and Allen were going to be married in America. Van wondered how Dryden had dealt with their engagement at first. _Probably horribly, _Van thought.

After Dryden finished talking about his childhood Van said, "Dryden, you told me a few months ago how you felt about Millerna. Seriously, you love her and you're just going to let her get away?"

"That's not it, Van. You don't get it, there's nothing I can do. Her parents would never approve of me."

"Who says the parents have to approve? You two should run away together. You should tell her how you feel on this trip before it's too late. You have to tell her!" Van said with compassion.

"I-", Dryden was interrupted when a familiar voice reached the table.

"Could we join you two? This place is absolutely crowded!" Millerna said with an exasperated sigh. Behind Millerna stood Allen and Merle.

"Of course, there are many empty seats", Dryden said.

"Thank you", Millerna responded.

Once Millerna, Merle and Allen ordered breakfast Dryden asked, "Where is Anna? You would think she would be with you three wouldn't you?"

Van laughed, "Oh, I'm not surprised. She would have arrived with you three if she could have but unfortunately she is the type who doesn't wake up till noon"

They all continued their light conversation but Van wasn't so involved in it that he didn't catch the glimpses Dryden and Millerna sent each other. Fortunately Allen didn't notice. 

000000000000000000

Hitomi also had the same sleeping habits as Anna. She woke up at about five after twelve. Above her she saw an annoyed and amused Yukari shaking her.

"Yukari, what are you doing? Meh, I need more sleep…" she trailed off and shifted her position on the bed.

"Hitomi! It's after noon! You have to get up! Come on!" Yukari yelled.

Yukari began to shake Hitomi repeatedly until Hitomi gave in and said, "Okay! Okay! Jeez! I'll get up!"

Yukari grinned and hopped off Hitomi's bunk. When she was on the ground she said, "Hurry up and get changed. I want to have lunch before we arrive in Queenstown. It's gonna be even more crowded with more people coming aboard.!"

Hitomi complained a bit more and when she was done changing, her and Yukari met with Elizabeth, John, Mamoru and Amano at the front of the dining saloon. Hitomi wondered why Celena wasn't with Elizabeth but she didn't bother to ask. _Celena's probably with other people she knew. _

When they were done eating their lunch, Hitomi and Mamoru decided to go for a walk on deck while the others stayed inside.

After a few minutes of silence Mamoru asked, "So, how's your trip so far? Enjoying the ship?" Mamoru always said things in a cheery tone. Like now.

"Yeah, this is such an amazing ship. I can't believe we're on it! Our rooms are fantastic!" Hitomi said enthusiastically.

"I know. Even the food is great! I'm also looking forward to America"

"Yes, they say America fulfills your dreams. I mean you're going to Connecticut and I'm going to New York." Hitomi gave a weak smile.

Mamoru frowned. He said, "Hitomi, don't pretend to smile when you don't mean it. Just because we'll be in different states doesn't mean we won't see each other. I will visit you many times!" He suddenly smiled. He gave her a warm hug.

Hitomi responded, "I know. It's just that I'm going to miss you so much!" She smiled and tightened her arms around her brother.

"Hitomi, you know you won't be alone. You'll have Yukari and Amano with you."

"I know, but what about you?", she asked. They let go and started to walk again.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm going to meet lots of people when I get there."

"I imagine you will! You're like a magnet for people, especially the ladies", she chuckled. "My charming older brother! What would I do without you?"

"Hmm I don't know. The oldest is always the wisest and has the most charm." He stopped but then continued by changing the subject, "You know I'll always be there for you, don't you Hitomi?"

"Of course I do! You always have been…", she answered.

"I've got an idea. Do you want to have some fun but at the same time practice your talent?", Mamoru asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Hitomi knew exactly what he was talking about. She dreaded it but at the same time she loved it. She nodded and they started to walk again. .

000000000000000000

As the ship was leaving Queenstown Van decided to return to his room and relax after talking with many people on the ship. He even had the chance to speak with some of the crew who told him many interesting things about the construction of the ship.

When Van got to his room he went into his bedroom to think. His thoughts managed to bring himself to the memory of last night. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. _I have to see her again, _he thought. He realized maybe once he saw her again he would stop thinking about her and she would stop occupying his mind. _But do I want her out of mind? _he asked himself. Right now, he didn't care though. Either way he decided he was going to try and find her.

He assumed she was in 3rd class from when she said that she had barely any money and from her clothes. He decided to change into more casual clothes so that he wouldn't stand out from the crowd. He chose to wear some clothes that he had bought from a small store when he was in Paris. He wore a navy blue button-up shirt with a simple collar, beige colored pants with simple black boots.

He quickly retreated to a pair of stairs in the corridor. If certain people saw him they would assume he was trying to rob a suite. From all the experience with talking with these 1st class people Van knew exactly what their reaction would be if they didn't know him. From his clothes, they would assume he was poor and wasn't supposed to be there. When he got to a pair of stairs, he continued down until he thought he was on C Deck.

When he went through the door he saw many people along the corridor wearing similar clothes to himself.

He saw a steward and walked up to him. Van asked him where he could find the general room. The steward looked at him strangely for a few seconds but answered quickly. "You make two rights that way", he pointed forwards, "and then one left. You'll find two open doors and you'll be there."

Van thanked him and followed his directions. He realized that he had no idea where Hitomi's room was and he prayed she wasn't in it right now because then he would never find her from the fact that the stewards didn't give away personal information unless it was an emergency. He hoped she was in the general room so he wouldn't have to search the whole ship. If she wasn't in the general room she was most likely in the dining saloon or up on the boat deck where the lifeboats were.

When he made the left that the steward told him to make he started to hear music and a lovely singing voice that went along with it. When he reached two wide open doors the music was much louder and he could distinctly hear a piano and a saxophone. He could also hear the singing voice much clearer. The voice was clear and high-pitched but at the same time low and jazzy. The sound was so alluring.

When he entered the room he looked at the stage and saw three people performing the lovely music. When he looked in their direction he was shocked. There was one man who looked to be in his thirties with brown hair and a cut-off moustache playing the piano then his eyes traveled to the other man playing the saxophone who had curly red hair. He wasn't shocked when he saw them though, it was the singer. The one with the beautiful singing voice was Hitomi! He couldn't believe it. He gazed at her with his jaw dropped. She was amazing. She looked like she belonged on the stage. _Like she's at home._ She had the most beautiful voice Van had ever heard. She walked along the stage in slow steps that went with the beat of the song.

Once Van took his eyes off her he took his time looking at the audience. The men were looking at her longingly and Van couldn't help but get angry and jealous. He kept calm though and began watching and listening to Hitomi again. 

000000000000000000

When Hitomi ended her song (Note: I didn't bother to say lyrics because I suck at coming up with them and I don't want to copy a song because I don't know any that were popular at that time and I'm too lazy to search for any. I already searched enough information on the Titanic) relief spread through her. It was over. She had been incredibly nervous at the thought of messing up. _Stupid Mamoru, making me do this._ But then again, Hitomi was thankful that he came up with the idea so she would get used to being on stage.

The crowd instantly applauded and clapped for what seemed to Hitomi like an hour. When they stopped clapping (which was actually like 1-2 minutes) Hitomi thanked them. Lyle, the saxophone player bowed as Jack, the piano player did as well. _They were amazing, _Hitomi thought. When Mamoru had asked around if there was anyone who played the piano or the saxophone, the two of them had raised their hands. She hadn't expected them to know the notes of the song but for sheer luck, they had. They said they both had played it in the past and memorized it because the noted were simple. Hitomi hadn't expected them to be so good. They had, in fact got all the right noted and played each note in perfect tune.

She hugged both of them and went off the small platform that represented the stage. Mamoru, Yukari and Amano greeted her and said that she was great. She thanked them and they started to head to the doorway but Hitomi stopped when she saw a familiar face. _It couldn't be him_, she thought. _Why would he be here? He's not supposed to be here! Van was his name, _she remembered. She ignored him and continued walking with her friends. Van was near the doorway and Hitomi realized she would have to walk right by him to get out of the room. She pretended like he wasn't there. When Van noticed she was purposely ignoring him he grinned devilishly and stared at her with a gleam in his eyes. When Hitomi caught his eyes for a split second she got angry and turned her head the other way as she walked out the door with long strides. She went into the corridor and waited for the others to come.

When they arrived beside her Mamoru said, "Whoa, what's the deal? You're usually the one who walks slowly and why were you walking so fast?"

Mamoru obviously didn't recognize Van so she said, "Oh no reason, it's just really hot in there and I want to get fresh air." Hitomi knew that was a lame excuse but they believed her and after saying a few more words they headed toward the stairs. Hitomi realized how cold it was when she went above before so she told the others she was going to get her heavy coat and brown shawl and that she would meet them up on the boat deck near the bow. Yukari wasn't wearing thick warm clothes as well so she said she would go with Hitomi. The two young men agreed and the two girls went towards the stairs that took them below while the other two took the stairs that went above.

When Hitomi and Yukari got into the room and put on their warm coats and shawls they shut their door. When Hitomi finished locking it she looked down and put the key in her pocket. She didn't look up until she bumped into a broad chest and was gazing at those familiar maroon eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hitomi asked dryly.

He grinned and then said in an innocent voice, "I was making sure you were alright. Aren't I allowed to see if someone _I _saved is alright?"

"No! You didn't even save me all you did was scare them off. It's not like no one else would have come along", Hitomi said in an annoyed tone.

"Well when I was walking I didn't see anyone else out there"

"All the same, it's not like you fought them or anything. They simply ran off. They would have run if an old lady came along"

"Are you sure about that? Because sometimes my deep voice can scare people", he said with another grin.

Hitomi held back her anger and responded by saying, "It doesn't matter. What do you want?"

Yukari cut in and said, "Hitomi, who is this lovely young man? Something about saving you? Saving you from what?"

"Nothing! Now let's go-" Hitomi was cut off when Van interrupted her.

"I'm Van. Van Fanel. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name, lovely lady?"

Yukari giggled and said, "Yes. My name is Yukari Uchida"

"That is a lovely name. And to answer your other question Hitomi was attacked by a few men last night. Fortunately I happened to be walking by and when they heard me coming they ran off", Van said staring at Hitomi.

"Oh my god Hitomi! Why didn't you tell me?", Yukari turned toward Van. "Well, I think Hitomi should thank you. You're her rescuer! Aren't you going to thank him, Hitomi?"

"No thanks is necessary, I was just saving a young woman in need. But, I can't seem to find any of my friends and I was thinking of taking a walk around the ship. Would you two ladies like to join me?", Van asked with an innocent face.

Yukari smiled and said, "Of course we would! But I must catch up with my friends. I can't keep them waiting! But you two go on ahead! I'll see you later Hitomi!"

Once that was said, Yukari sped off down the corridor leaving a fuming Hitomi.

"Well, shall we go?" Van asked politely. " I do think you could repay me by at least walking around the ship with me. That's all I ask."

Hitomi was gathering her thoughts. _What harm can it do? It's only one walk and he might leave me alone after this. If I choose not to go he'll probably keep bothering me through the whole trip._

"Are you there?", Van asked. He was bending down with his face only a few inches from hers.

Hitomi blushed at his closeness and replied hotly, "Of course I'm here! Al right I'll go for a walk with you, but that's all!"

"I wouldn't expect anything more". Van stood up straight and held out his arm. That's when Hitomi realized how much taller he really was and how she could see his lean body through the thin material of his more "cheaper" clothing. _Aww that's sweet he doesn't want to stand out and make us look like rats compared to his beautiful clothing But he doesn't look half bad in those clothes. His body looks so perfect_. _What?_ _Where did that thought come from? _Hitomi blushed and quickly looked away. She took his arm and they walked toward the elevator. 

000000000000000000

Millerna was standing in front of her wardrobe mirror when she heard the door slam. She called out, "Who's there?"

"It's me". She recognized that voice.

"Hello Dryden. How was your day so far?". He entered her room with a scowl on his face.

"I think you know. How long do you think I can go on like this? I had a talk with a friend this morning and I realized what we had and what we can still have. I love you Millerna." He took two steps forward and she took a step backward.

"Dryden… we can't…It would never work-", she was quickly cut off by Dryden.

"What? Because your parents say it wouldn't! They don't know anything about love. Look at them. They're always bickering", he took a few more steps forward that equaled Millerna's steps backward until she collided with the wall. "Millerna, I love you dammit! I care for you a lot more than that Allen Schezar. He only wants you so he'll have a good reputation. Millerna, I know you care for me as much as I care for you."

Millerna looked into his eyes and saw that they held pure honesty. "You don't understand", she said, "My parents would never accept you and me together. I have to go with Allen-", she was cut off once again by Dryden.

"Then run away with me. You and I could-" he paused when he saw Millerna's face. "Okay, I know that might take a while to get used to so I'll give you time to think about it but don't think that I'll forget about what I said. But in the mean time…I want to show you what you would be giving up if you went with Allen" he bent down and kissed her with full force.

Millerna pulled her head back and said, "Dryden, what-".

"Relax, just enjoy. Don't think just feel."

He immediately clamped his mouth down onto hers giving her no time to think.

_Dryden, I really do love you. _She responded and gave into the kiss.

_Enjoy._

00000000000000000

Van and Hitomi were walking in an uncomfortable silence along the open boat deck. Hitomi decided that she's had enough. "Listen Van-"

"So you remember my name"

"Yes but that's not the point!-"

"Then what is the point?"

"That I should be going. It was nice… walking with you."

She started to turn but he spoke, " We haven't even had a decent conversation yet. You could at least have a nice chat with me. I did after all _save _your life"

Hitomi was about to yell at him from the fact that he did _not _save her life but she decided to give in and have this one stupid talk with him so he would leave her alone. She turned to face him.

"Thank you for your _precious_ time". Hitomi chose to ignore that remark. "So, how are you liking the ship so far?" Hitomi's face changed dramatically. One could see her excitement when he asked that question.

"I love it! It's a beautiful ship. Have you ever seen such a luxurious ship?", Van noticed that she was trying to hold her excitement.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"And have you seen this deck? It's extraordinary! Look at the decorations and the-" she stopped when she realized that she was babbling.

"Go on", Van said.

"No that's alright. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about what I think-"

"You're wrong. I do care and I'm glad to see someone so enthusiastic about this ship. Everyone else seems to simply say 'it's quite nice' or 'how lovely'. They act like they've been on plenty of ships before just so that people think they're wealthy."

She was surprised to hear him say that when he was living in the same quarters as some of the people he was talking about. "I'm surprised you say that when you are just as wealthy as some of them."

"Yeah well don't think I'm like them because I'm not. Do you always judge a book by it's cover?"

"What? Of course not!"

"I should hope so because I think you took me for a snobbish, rich boy going on a trip to America. The only reason I'm going there is because my parents want my sister and I to come home. Our parents came up with the idea to go to Europe and we took the chance to get away from them. We were on our own and we wanted to know about the world not because we wanted to show people up with our parents' money." he paused. "It doesn't matter though because now you know the truth about me. You still haven't told me why you're going to America. Care to tell me about it?"

Hitomi thought about telling him about what she thought about him but his abrupt change in subject made her think about her answer to his question. "My brother, Mamoru and I are going to America so we can have a decent life. He wants to farm and I… want to sing. We haven't had the best life in Europe and I-We… think we can have a better life in America."

"Where are you residing?", he asked, curious.

"Probably with Yukari and her fiancé…"

"You mean you don't know where you and your brother will be living?", he asked with disbelief.

"Well Mamoru has this place in the country but… I haven't exactly chosen a place"

"Well it's good to see you've gotten yourself sorted out", he said with a strong hint of sarcasm.

"Hey! I'll find a place! I'll be in New York"

"How specific"

"I don't need you commenting on how I'm going to be living! Besides you haven't even told me where you're going to be living", she said with a huff.

"Well, it so happens that my parents have a house a few hours from New York. The only reason I'm coming back is because I spent a lot of money on those tickets and my parents would hire several detectives and police forces to hunt us down if we refused to come back to America". He sighed. " I guess that's what happens when you have parents who are commanding and would go through heaven and hell to get what they want and to keep their precious reputation."

Hitomi started to believe that she misunderstood Van when she assumed he was a snob. She never realized how lucky she was to know she had freedom. She didn't have to worry about overbearing parents or getting married. Van was just like her. _All he wants is_ _freedom and to do what he wants. _Hitomi was cut out of her thoughts when Van spoke again.

"My dad wants me to take over his company and my mom wants me to marry. They both have such expectations of me. I can't _stand _it."

Hitomi felt some sympathy for Van. She said, " I guess I understand what you mean. Unlike you, the only thing I worry about is money and being able to afford a meal. I would rather live a life poor and happy than rich and dreading life"

Van smiled. "That's exactly how I feel." _There's something we actually agree on, _Van thought.

Hitomi smiled back and then frowned. She said, " It's getting late. I better go. It was nice talking with you Mr. Fanel"

"Yes, it was pleasure". Suddenly, there was a crowd of sea gulls above them. Van looked up and when they disappeared Van looked to where Hitomi was standing and saw that she was gone. _Oh well, it was worth it, _Van thought. Van had never met anyone like her. He had made friends with all sorts of people in Europe but none were like her. She didn't care what people thought of her and there was an innocence about her that Van couldn't help but notice. _I will find you again, Hitomi. _

0000000000000000000000

Yukari and Hitomi were heading towards their dining saloon for dinner when they met with Elizabeth and John along the way. When they saw Celena sitting with Mamoru and Amano, they joined them at their table.

Hitomi was talking with her roommates when she felt a strange feeling that she was being watched. The feeling was confirmed when a wicked, familiar voice spoke. "Well, Celena these must be your roommates you've been telling me about"

Hitomi looked up to see blood-red eyes looking at her with an intense gaze. _Blood-red eyes…those eyes_. _It's the man from yesterday! The one who tried to rape me!_ Hitomi started to get scared but Celena spoke. "Hello Dilandau. Come sit down. It'd be great if you joined us!" Once Dilandau sat down, which happened to be right across from Hitomi, Celena spoke again. "This is Elizabeth and John"

"Pleased to meet you", he said.

Elizabeth and John mumbled some hellos.

Celena then introduced Yukari and they both greeted each other nicely.

"And this is Hitomi", Celena said indicating to Hitomi.

" Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful name…"

"Uhh...thanks. It's nice to meet you too" she managed to say. His eerie stare was causing her to be more fearful by the minute. _I should tell everyone who he is, _Hitomi thought. _But he'll just deny it. He seems to have charmed everyone. And who knows what he'll do if I try to tell. _Hitomi looked up at him and he gave a challenging look that clearly said ' Go ahead tell them. I dare you. I'll just kill you if you do'.

Hitomi tried to ignore his frightful face and the way he looked at her like he wanted to eat her but she couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm not feeling that well. I'm going to go take a walk if that's alright."

Yukari gave her a questioning look and said, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

_Please come, _Hitomi thought. But Hitomi knew she had to sort this out on her own and she knew Yukari's voice would distract her. She realized she needed some time alone.

"That's alright. I just need some fresh air."

"Okay, but come back soon"

"Don't worry. I will."

Hitomi walked through the doors without a second glance. 

000000000000000000

Dilandau was smiling at Hitomi's retreating form. He could smell the fear off of her. _You won't get away that easily._ When five minutes had passed he stood up and excused himself from everyone. He didn't want to seem suspicious leaving right after Hitomi. Since he waited, people wouldn't get the idea he was following her.

Dilandau was excited. He wanted to show her that she couldn't run. When he first saw her he was ecstatic. Never had he seen such fear in someone's eyes. It was beautiful. She was _his. _No one could make her cower in fear like he could and he was going to act on that fear.

_Here I come Hitomi… _

00000000000000000

Hitomi was in deep thought walking along the boat deck. _How could Celena be related to that monster? He's so cruel and she's so kind. They may look alike but that's the only similarities they have. The question is, how am I going to avoid him? Will he avoid me like I am? Oh please tell me he'll leave me alone. He's just some guy who was fooling around. Not. He's a creepy obsessive freak who thinks he can get me afraid._

At that thought Hitomi felt an emotion that was distinctively anger. _What right does he have to make me afraid and think that he can control me? I'll show him._ Hitomi turned around and was heading toward the door that lead inside when she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw the very familiar red eyes that made her feel fear.

There was something about his eyes. _They're evil._ He was looking at her with a glint in his eyes and she couldn't help but stare.

"Dilandau? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, my sweet Hitomi"

"That's great, but you know it's kind of cold out so I'm going to go-"

His arm lashed out and he grabbed her arm.

"I'm not letting you go this time, Hitomi. You should know better than that" he whispered in her ear.

She involuntarily shivered but didn't have time to answer as he dragged her to the far end of the ship where no one was in sight. She could feel her fear growing at the thought of what he was going to do to her. She tried to pull away from him but he held an iron-like grip on her. She was about to scream but he noticed this and covered her mouth just as sound was going to come out of it.

He pinned her against the wall where they weren't in sight and placed her hands above her head with one hand and used the other to cover her mouth.

"Know this, Hitomi. You can't escape me. I will take my hand off your mouth but if you scream I will slit your throat", he pulled out a knife from his coat. "And that would be such a shame since it's such a beautiful neck." He lowered his head and began to lick her neck.. She felt revolted and tried to push him away.

"Get away from me! I never did anything to you!"

He looked at her and she was about to say something else but he kissed her hungrily and she felt even more disgusted. She tried to turn away but he held her head firmly. He lifted his mouth off of her when he heard some slow footsteps and quiet voices.

"Never forget Hitomi. I will make you _mine _and you will never leave me. _Never", _he whispered into her ear. Hitomi shivered again but before she could push away he was already gone. The footsteps became louder and an old couple appeared and they were snuggling.

Hitomi sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. She sank down against the wall. A tear came down her cheek and she never felt more frightened. This man was the devil, and he would never leave her alone. _If I'm always with company he'll leave me alone. There's nothing he can do if I'm with Yukari or Mamoru. He can't touch me. _At that, Hitomi felt a surge of hope and relaxed a bit.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hitomi? Are you alright?"

Hitomi looked up and saw Van standing there in elegant clothes that were similar to the ones she saw him wear the first time she met him. He crouched down. "You look so pale"

She said, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all. It's very cold out"

"Are you sure?" He looked like he was in doubt.

"Yep. Thanks for asking" she forced a smile.

"Well alright… How was your dinner?", he asked.

"Great. I love the people on the ship. They're all so kind. The food is great too"

"It is isn't it? Listen, I want you to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Hitomi was shocked. "What? Are you crazy?"

Van looked hurt and Hitomi immediately regretted her words. "Look Van, it's not you. It's just that…well… I wouldn't exactly fit in with your people. I'd stick out like a sore thumb. Besides… your people wouldn't exactly look at me with liking. Plus, I happen to know that 1st class people treat dinner very formally and let's just say my formalwear isn't the same as yours. Your people have these beautiful gowns with loads of jewelry and elegant silks. I have wool"

Van smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about that. My sister is about the same size as you and I'm sure she'll be able to find something that will suit you. Besides, aren't you even the least bit curious about our eating habits?" he teased.

"Thank you, Van, but no. I'd feel too out of place and nervous. Those people are like leeches". Van chuckled at that comment.

"Please Hitomi. It's only one night! I know you'll have fun. Merle is great and you'll love her! You'll also like Millerna and Dryden. Allen and Anna aren't the greatest but they're not as bad as some of the people I've met. Please..." he begged.

Hitomi thought about it. _If I go with him then I won't have to face Dilandau tomorrow night. Anything's better than him. _

With a sigh Hitomi said, "Alright but if any of them make any snooty comments about my circumstances I'm out of there"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll say you're a rich daughter from England who is betrothed to some American. There's no way they'll figure it out. People aren't exactly bright these days."

Hitomi nodded. They headed inside and Van gave a formal bow.

"Till then, Miss Kanzaki". He walked off and Hitomi smiled.

_Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all._

00000000000000000


	4. Dining in 1st class

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it ! I don't really care if people read my stories I just want to write. If I left this story unfinished I'd always wonder how it would end. Those people who read it do help though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the ship Titanic

Chapter 4: Dining in 1st class

April 12, 1912

Hitomi woke up and looked at the clock on the wall. It said 8:05 and she sighed. It was always unusual for her to wake up early and the only times she did was because she was worried about something. She took it as a bad sign and realized she was bothered about the dinner tonight. What was she going to do_? Those stupid people will realize that I'm in 3rd class when they see I'm not as proper as them. They'll ridicule me and treat me with no respect. What am I thinking? I shouldn't care about what they think? I'll show them! Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, Dilandau. _There was still Dilandau to deal with but if she could avoid him throughout the whole trip then she'd never see him again. She had no idea what it would be like tonight but at the thought of it she felt a sense of dread. _Maybe I should cancel it and not go at all. _Dilandau or snotty 1st class people? Hitomi realized she would pick the 1st class people any day. At least the 1st class people didn't give eerie stares and tried to steal her things or rape her.

Another question popped into Hitomi's mind. _Why did Van invite me anyway? It's not like it'll be fun. Does he think I'll make his dinner more fun for him or something?_ she thought._ Or does he just want me to embarrass myself? Well, if that's it, I'll show him I can be as elegant and proper as any wealthy passenger. Maybe I'll ask Van sister. Merle, wasn't it?_ Hitomi would ask her once she met her.

Hitomi dressed into one of her worn out dresses and saw that Yukari was still asleep. _I guess she stayed up a lot later than I thought._ Once Van had left her last night, Hitomi had gone straight to bed and had decided not to return to the dining saloon.

Hitomi took a short walk around the ship and then returned to her cabin. When she entered Yukari was already dressed and she was tying her boots.

Yukari looked up and said, "I'm surprised you woke up this early. You usually sleep like a log."

Hitomi glared, "Yeah well, I went to bed early."

"I can see that. I thought you would come back"

"Oh well, I was really tired"

"That's fine. You haven't had breakfast already, have you?" Yukari asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't go without you."

"Good, because I could use some company", Yukari said.

"Okay, but, where's Elizabeth and Celena?", Hitomi asked, indicating toward their empty beds.

"Oh they left already. They took John to this nursery to have breakfast.", Yukari sighed and then said, "Don't you think Elizabeth is a bit young to have a kid of John's age? He looks about 5 years old so she would have been pregnant at 13. She doesn't seem like the type to go and get herself pregnant."

Hitomi nodded. "I know what you mean. If it's not her kid then how did she end up with him?"

"Maybe we should ask her. I don't think she'll mind."

"Alright, but first we eat. I'm starved". Hitomi's stomach grumbled.

00000000000000000

Hitomi, Yukari, Mamoru and Amano sat down at one of the tables in the dining saloon for lunch. After sitting there for a few minutes they ordered their meal.

During breakfast earlier, Amano and Mamoru had joined them and then they had took a walk along the 3rd class deck space

When they finished their lunch, they took a walk along the open boat deck. They were heading toward the 3rd class general room. Hitomi then saw a familiar figure walking in their direction.

He stood before them. "Hello Hitomi. I was just looking for you", Van smirked.

"Great, great. You guys go ahead. I might meet you there."

Mamoru glared openly at Van but he just smirked back.

"Hitomi, are you sure?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah. Van just wants to talk with me.", Hitomi said.

"That's alright, Hitomi. I'll just join you all." Van said with a smile.

"Alright", Hitomi nodded. They all started walking.

Van spoke up. "I hope you all don't mind but tonight Hitomi will be joining me tonight at dinner"

Yukari smirked at Hitomi and said, "That's so wonderful! I'm fine with it!"

Mamoru and Amano gave questioning glances. Mamoru said, "Alright, as long as you treat her properly and you make sure she fits in with your crowd". Mamoru pointed at Van's elegant clothes. "I don't want those snooty bastards treating Hitomi with disrespect."

Van laughed and said, "Don't worry. I'll be sure of that"

Hitomi was surprised. Usually Mamoru was more protective of her and never let her go out anywhere. But then again, it's not like she could get very far. They were, after all, surrounded by ocean.

Van continued, "I was actually hoping if I could take Hitomi away from you all to meet my sister. I have a feeling they might like each other and Merle is the only one who can make sure Hitomi 'fits in with the crowd' ".

Yukari smiled and said, "Of course. You go ahead Hitomi! But you have to tell me all about tonight and what it's like to be surrounded by those 'bastards'. I want to hear everything ", she laughed.

"Fine. But it's not like it will be anything fascinating. It's not like it'll be fun. I hear all the people do is gossip and discuss business", Hitomi sighed then continued, "No offense Van."

"Non taken, I'm not exactly a fan of my roommates. Why do you think I invited you? You'll be interesting company and I know _you_ will make it more fun"

Hitomi gave a small blush and snorted, "Whatever. I just hope the food's decent"

"It's alright. There's a lot to choose from", Van said.

Hitomi was about to reply but Yukari cut in. "That's great! We'll see you later Hitomi! Have fun!" Yukari pushed Mamoru and Amano down the hall. To Hitomi, it seemed like she was in a hurry and wanted for them to be alone.

"She seems excited about this", Van commented.

"That's Yukari for ya. I guess she's a curious as me to know what a dinner is like with the richest people on the ship"

"Is that the only reason you're coming tonight Hitomi? Because you're curious?" Van asked, serious.

Hitomi looked at Van curiously. "Well, why else would I be going?"

Van's serious face softened and then he grinned. "Well, you could be going because you like me and you like my company"

"Ha! You wish!" she responded hotly. Hitomi turned so Van wouldn't see her small blush but he caught it.

"I think you do…", Van moved toward her and moved his head closer to hers… when he started to tickle her.

His hands moved along her body mercilessly and she tried to her hold back her laughter.

"Van! Stop! Stop!"

"Do you like me?". If Van's grin could grow any wider, it did.

"Yes! Yes! I'm coming because of you!" Van's hands stopped.

When Hitomi thought about it, she realized what she just told Van was an honest answer. She really did like him even if he would never leave her alone. _He may be a little annoying but he's nice and he doesn't seem to care that I'm in 3rd class. I hope he likes me-. What? Where did that come from? What do I care if he likes me or not? _

_I guess it's because he's not as bad as I thought he would be._

Van's voice interrupted. "Hitomi, come on! We're going for a walk."

"Who said?" Hitomi glared.

"I did, now come on"

"You can't just boss me around! I'm not some girl who'll obey your every command"

"No, you're a rebellious girl who'll get lost on this ship if you don't come with me"

He started walking away and she ran to catch up with him. "Ha! I won't get lost! I know this ship like the back of my hand!"

"Uh huh, I'll believe that when I see it…"

00000000000000000

After a while, Van and Hitomi had stopped arguing and they talked about their lives and their families. They joked and talked about different experiences. When Van spoke of his family, Hitomi felt bad for him and told him not to let his parents boss him around. Van had laughed and agreed with her. They talked about different places they had been to and the different people they had met.

For Hitomi, it was a great day. She realized just how much she had misjudged Van. He actually had a hard life and she saw how much he cared for his sister when he described her to Hitomi.

It was the same for Van. The more time he spent with Hitomi the more he liked her. She talked about her life like it was easy but she had never had parents like he had. All she had was her grandmother and that was for only about half her childhood. He could see she looked up to her brother and that she would do anything for him.

In the middle of the afternoon Van told her he wanted her to meet Merle. He said it was getting late and that he had no idea how long it would take for her to get Hitomi ready.

Hitomi sighed and her and Van went into a hallway Hitomi didn't recognize and Van stopped before a door. He knocked and a girl with bright red hair appeared. She looked at Hitomi suspiciously and then grinned. "Is this the girl?", she asked.

_The girl, _Hitomi thought. "It's Hitomi! For your information!" Hitomi said.

"Oh right. Whatever get in." Merle grinned more and Hitomi realized she was teasing.

Hitomi smiled and said, "I take it you're Merle"

"Yup! Van's lovely, beautiful, kind, older sister. Now Van if you would excuse us, we have a lot of work to do."

"Ah yes, farewell my young ladies. I'll see you at dinner, Hitomi"

"What? You're going already!". Hitomi was terrified.

"Relax, Hitomi. I won't kill you… I don't think.", Merle looked at Van. "I'll tell her everything she needs to know." She stared back at Hitomi. "We wouldn't want them eating you alive, now would we?"

"Ha! I can handle them!" Hitomi replied hotly.

"Sure…" Merle said in a sarcastic tone.

Van interrupted before Hitomi could respond. "Just listen to her Hitomi, she knows what she's doing"

Hitomi muffled an okay and Van laughed as he closed the door. On the other side of the door he said, "Have fun Hitomi!"

"Well now that he's gone let's get to work", Merle said.

00000000000000000

"Take a deep breath! Suck in, dammit!", Merle said, exasperated.

"I can't, this hurts! You can't breathe in these things", Hitomi said, looking at her corset. "How can women stand these things?"

"They say it's the latest fashion, but I know what you mean. They practically kill you after one night". Merle sighed and then continued, "Here, I'll loosen it so you don't pass out by the end of the night".

"Thank you!"

"You're lucky, some people would say 'make it tighter' but then again since I'm so kind I'll let it go this time"

Hitomi let out a breath when she felt the corset loosening.

"Do you like Van, Hitomi?", Merle asked, serious.

"Oh yeah. He's nice", Hitomi said.

"No I mean, do you like him more than a friend?", Merle asked.

Hitomi was surprised but then she recovered. "Umm, I don't know"

"That's not the answer I was looking for because if you hurt him I will kill you", Merle said a serious tone. When Merle saw Hitomi's confused expression she continued, "Don't you see the way he looks at you? He likes you, Hitomi. And if you break his heart you'll wish you were never born." Hitomi was shocked. Van didn't like her _that _way. There was no reason for Merle to threaten her like that, _was there?_

Merle's deadly voice cut off her thoughts. "Why do you think he invited you? He wants to spend time with you! Unless, those looks of love that he sends at you or actually for hatred, which I highly doubt, I'd say he cares for you. And when you figure out you feel for him, let him know" Merle changed the subject. "Okay now here's some things you need to know about dinners like the one you're going to tonight. 1: Do not speak unless spoken to. And if it's someone you don't know, introduce yourself and say you're married to a man named William McKenzie. Also, you might get confused with the cutlery. You get 3 forks and 2 spoons and 2 knives. So start on the outside cutlery and work your way in. Always talk about culture or wealth. That's what the people like to hear and act like you have parents who are very wealthy. Also, dismiss any waitresses politely. Okay?"

When Hitomi nodded Merle continued, "Now I have this dress which I think will look stunning on you and then we have to do something about that hair of yours and then I have to teach you how to walk, you look like a dog every time you take a step…"

00000000000000000

Van was putting on his tuxedo when Dryden came in. "Hey Van, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good because Anna already left. She wanted to wait for you but she said she wanted to arrive early to talk to some 'well-known' people"

Van snorted and they left the room. Dryden said, "Listen I'm going to escort Merle, okay?" Van nodded and went forward to the Grand Staircase. When he was near the entrance to the 1st class dining saloon he stood by the Grand staircase and waited for Hitomi, Merle and Dryden.

After a few minutes, Dryden appeared, escorting Merle.

They reached Van and Merle whispered in Van's ear, "I did a great job, you better be grateful. She looks stunning"

Dryden agreed. "She does. Where did you meet her Van?"

Van was about to answer but he heard footsteps and gaped at Hitomi as she descended the stairs. She indeed does look stunning, Van thought. Hitomi wore a dress of dark green with jewels covering it. (A/N- picture the dress Rose wears in the movie Titanic when she as dinner with Jack except instead of dark red it's dark green). The dress had short sleeves and continued in several layers on the floor and brought out the green in her eyes. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows

And her hair was up in a high, elegant bun.

She was looking all around her in wonder and Van held back a chuckle.

Hitomi was shocked at how beautiful this part of the ship was. She was near the bottom of the stairs and she passed a bronze cherub that held a lamp to light the landings of the staircases. The woodwork and the paneling were extraordinary and there were dozens of gilded crystal chandeliers that lighted the entrance halls. When she entered the hallway of the grand staircase it was very bright and she looked in envy at how these people lived in such beauty and luxury.

She looked below and her eyes landed on Van. He looked so handsome, Hitomi couldn't help but stare. He was smiling at her and looking at her in such admiration that she couldn't help but blush.

Hitomi said, "Hello Van"

"Hitomi, you look… amazing.", Van's smile grew wider.

"Thanks Van. I better. Your sister put me through hell", she whispered.

"Would you like me to escort you to dinner?" he asked politely.

"Oh yes. I'm not going to show up at your fancy dinner unescorted",

Hitomi put her arm in Van's and she smiled up at him. "I just hope I make it through the night"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you Hitomi", Van said.

Hitomi gaped at him when he said that. She thought of earlier about what Merle had said. _Don't you see the way he looks at you? He likes you, Hitomi. Unless those looks of love he sends at you or actually of hatred…. I'd say he cares for you… _Those words repeated through Hitomi's head over and over. She suddenly felt nervous being so close to Van.

Van whispered in her ear, "Don't be so nervous Hitomi. Just relax. Act like you own the place"

_If only you knew Van, for once it's not the people that bother me._ Hitomi smiled up at him and they walked through the entrance to the dining saloon. They passed dramatic doors that had glass panels covered with ornamental wrought iron grills. Hitomi looked around, shocked at how large the room was. It could seat about 500 passengers. They walked on linoleum times that were intricately patterned. _The floor looks like a Persian carpet, _Hitomi thought.

Hitomi relaxed in Van's arm and continued at the same pace as him. Hitomi pointed toward a man who looked the most elegant out of everyone. "Who is that?", she asked.

"Oh, that's John Jacob Astor, he's the richest man on the ship. See the lady beside him, that's Madeleine. And that's T.W McCawley. Over there is William Henry Allen. And over there is the designer of the ship, Thomas Andrews. Get ready, we're going in", Van grinned.

Hitomi braced herself for the greeting of the most high society people of the ship.

00000000000000000

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief when they were heading toward their table. A woman with dark hair and dark eyes came toward them. She was beautiful and was wearing a navy blue dress.

"Hello Van, who is this?", she said with a slight sneer. Hitomi felt a pang of jealousy of the fact that Van knew such a beautiful girl.

"Hey Anna, this is Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki and Hitomi this is Anna Clavari.

"Nice to meet you", Hitomi said in a sweet voice. Hitomi was getting weird vibes from this girl. This Anna girl was pointing a glare at Hitomi and Hitomi glared back.

Anna then smirked and then she said, "I've never heard that name before. Tell me, where are your parents from?"

"My father was from Japan and my mom was from Italy", Hitomi said.

"Well, interesting." She turned to Van. "Care to escort me to our table?"

"Alright". Van made a sound that Hitomi could have sworn was a sigh. Hitomi smiled inside. _I'm guessing Van doesn't like Anna. _At that thought Hitomi felt happy and she didn't know why_. Is it because I like Van? Ha! Yeah right. _When Hitomi thought that, she knew she was denying it.

Hitomi was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Van was leading her and Anna to a blonde couple standing a few meters from them.

Van spoke, "Millerna, Allen, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Hitomi"

Hitomi looked up and saw a tall man with long blond hair. She stood looking at him, shocked. _He looks just like Amano except with blonde hair! _Hitomi was brought out of her reverie when Van spoke again. "This is Allen Schezar and this is Millerna Aston."

Hitomi looked to the left and saw an exceptionally beautiful girl wearing a rose colored dress.

Hitomi realized she was staring and she remembered what to do. She stuck out her hand and Allen grasped it and kissed her knuckles. "Charmed", he said.

_Charmed? Jeez they weren't kidding when they said they're formal, _Hitomi thought.

"Likewise", Hitomi said. When she saw their shocked faces she instantly regretted her words. _Crap! Why did I say that? _

Hitomi relaxed when Millerna started to laugh and everyone else laughed with her.

"Where did you get her Van?" Millerna asked.

Van gave a fake smile. "Oh you know, around"

"Well, it's good you did. I can tell I'm going to like you, Hitomi", she said with honesty.

Hitomi gave a gracious smile. "Thank you Millerna."

Allen said, "Well, we better not leave our guests waiting. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's", Millerna said with a smile.

When Hitomi saw the table they were heading toward her mouth hang open. The table was round and seated for about 20 and was covered in a white cloth. Beautiful china lay before them with delicate patterns on each plate. Hitomi looked on each plate and there was indeed several different sizes of the cutlery. Hitomi remembered what Merle had said: _So start on the outside and work your way in._

Van seated her and he sat to the left of her. Hitomi was grateful that he was sitting next to her. She didn't want to be next to some strangers who wouldn't help her get through the meal. Hitomi had no idea what she was getting herself into. Once she got comfortable in her chair Van whispered in her ear, "Just look like you're waiting patiently. We can't order until everyone is seated".

Hitomi nodded and looked around the large table. She noticed everyone was either heading toward their table or seating themselves. She stared in awe at the women's gowns and their jewelry. They were magnificent but too gaudy in Hitomi's opinion. She remembered who these people were. _They may be beautiful on the outside but on the inside they're rats who wouldn't last a day in my world_. The only people she seemed to get along with were Van, Merle, Millerna and Dryden. Hitomi continued to stare at the diamonds the women wore and Hitomi remembered what happened earlier.

When Merle had put on Hitomi's dress she had started to put on several necklaces around Hitomi's neck and Hitomi had shook her head and taken them off.

"No way am I wearing all of these things", she had said. She went to her pocket of her coat and grabbed her pendant. "But I will wear this".

Merle had stared at the jewel in Hitomi's hand and said, "Where did you get that? It's beautiful. "

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me when she died"

"Alright. You can wear it. It may not be big and showy but it represents you more. I like it."

Hitomi had smiled and said, "Thanks Merle"

Merle had looked at her and nodded.

Hitomi was cut off from the memory when Van whispered in her ear again, "Everyone's seated so get ready. Act like you already know what's on the menu. I doubt you'll eat some of the stuff on the menu so just order the salmon with cucumber and mousseline sauce. You don't want to know what else is on the menu".

Hitomi nodded and Anna spoke. "Oh Van, I have to wonder what you're whispering into Hitomi's ear. Are you whispering love comments?"

Hitomi and Van blushed and everyone started to laugh. Anna smirked and then Van spoke. "Hardly Anna, just small talk"

"I wonder how small", she murmured and everyone continued to chuckle.

When all was quiet a man said, "I haven't seen you before Miss. Kanzaki. Where have you been hiding?"

Hitomi turned and gulped. She said with confidence, "Oh my mother has been terribly sick with pneumonia and I haven't left her side. When Mr. Fanel invited me to dinner my mother told me to go and meet people. I reluctantly agreed. "

Another man at the table smiled and said, "Now there's a girl with priorities and honesty. It's wonderful that you care for her so much."

Everyone nodded and Hitomi said, "Thank you sir"

00000000000000000

Hitomi realized how selfish these people when she heard some of their conversations. All they talked about was money and investments the men had made. It was dull and Hitomi had pretended to smile to show she understood. Hitomi looked to the right and noticed a middle-aged women sitting next to her with the same bored expression that Hitomi wished she could show. The only difference was that this woman was openly expressing her bored thoughts. Hitomi smiled and said quietly, "Is this as dull as I think it is?"

The women turned and grinned at Hitomi. "You have no idea. I have to deal with these brainless twits everyday, honey", she whispered.

Hitomi stuck out her hand and said, "Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

The women shook it and nodded. "I'm Molly Brown and it's a pleasure to meet you Hitomi. At least someone understands how I'm feeling at the moment."

Hitomi nodded and smirked. "I thought I was the only one here who hated this."

"Oh, don't worry you'll never be alone when it comes to listening to snobby business men talk about their pathetic investments"

Hitomi and Molly continued their conversation quietly until Van noticed and said, "Molly, it's great to see you!"

"Well, Van you as well. I didn't know you had such great taste in women"

Van blushed and said quietly, "Well I'm glad for that."

Hitomi interrupted. "Van! Of course he does. Without me, Van wouldn't have survived this trip so far" Hitomi grinned.

Molly grinned as well, "And a confident woman at that. I can tell you don't let men trample over you like some rug"

Hitomi smiled smugly. "Well of course not. I deserve respect like everyone else."

Molly agreed and they continued chatting about anything they could think of.

00000000000000000

While Molly was telling an interesting and funny story to the people at their table Van whispered in Hitomi's ear, "Dinner's almost over and once that happens all the men go to the smoking room. But since I'm so unique I'm not going to go with them and you and I are going to go wherever you want"

Hitomi smiled and would have hugged him if she wasn't in such a formal place. Hitomi would do anything to not spend any more time in this dreadful place.

She said quietly, "Thank you Van."

Van continued, "I hope it's alright if I invite Merle. I think she dreaded this night as much as you did. I'm not going to abandon her with the witches."

Hitomi nodded and Van and the men stood up at the same time. Van went over to where Merle was sitting and he whispered something in her ear. Once he stopped Merle grinned and nodded.

A middle-aged man said, "Van, will you be joining us? I trust you won't be staying with the women."

Van replied, "No thank you. I have my own places to go tonight"

The men nodded and retreated to the direction of the smoking room.

Van left in the opposite direction that was toward the exit of the dining saloon. After a few minutes Hitomi and Merle stood up and went in the same direction of Van. They met Van at the Grand Staircase and Van said in a too-polite tone, "Where to ladies?"

Hitomi smirked and said, "Where we can really have some fun."

00000000000000000

Hitomi led them to the elevator where she told the steward to take them to C Deck. Van and Merle gave Hitomi questioning glances.

Hitomi saw their looks and she said, "Relax guys. Van, you've been here before"

Van realized where they were going and he smiled.

Once the elevator stopped Hitomi took them down the hall and they could hear fast- paced, loud music on the other side of two large doors that were closed. Hitomi opened them and the first they could see were people dancing everywhere. "This is the our idea of fun, Merle"

Irish music was blasting as men were sitting down playing spoons, the fiddle, and several bagpipes.

Hitomi seemed to be looking for someone as she gazed around the room. Her eyes stopped and focused on a group of people sitting at a table on the other side of the room. She told Van and Merle to follow her and she stopped before the group sitting at the table. Hitomi looked at her friends. Yukari, Amano, Mamoru, Elizabeth, Celena and two men Hitomi didn't recognize were in conversation. Hitomi was grateful that Dilandau wasn't there or she would have headed in the other direction at the speed of a bullet. Yukari looked up at Hitomi and eyed her gown.

"Hitomi, is that you? Oh my god, you are wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! Get over here I want to feel it!"

Yukari grabbed Hitomi and touched the fabric of her dress. "It's so soft", Yukari murmured.

"Relax Yukari, it's just a dress!"

Yukari looked up and said, "You're right but it's amazing. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have some fun". Hitomi paused and then indicated toward Merle, "This is Van's sister, Merle. "

Everyone greeted Merle warmly and then they all stood up. Amano grabbed Yukari by the waist and shouted over the loud music, "Are you guys just gonna stand there or what? C'mon let's dance!" Everyone paired up and the only people left were Mamoru and Merle.

Mamoru went up to Merle and asked, "W-would you like to dance?". Hitomi noticed the stutter in Mamoru's voice when he asked and she realized he was nervous. If Merle said no, Hitomi would break her neck.

Merle looked up at him and smiled. "Sure. I'd love to"

Hitomi smiled at them and then a voice whispered in her ear, "I believe there is one young man left"

Hitomi turned and smirked up at Van. "And your point?" she asked smugly.

Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist. His head lowered and he said quietly into her ear, "That I'm not dancing without a partner"

Hitomi's smirking face changed and she looked down. "I'm not much of a dancer", she murmured.

Van's hand cupped her chin and she was forced to look into his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Just go with the music". He pulled her closer and she nodded numbly.

Hitomi felt a tightness in her chest at his closeness. She put her left hand on his right shoulder and her other hand in his. Once he realized she was ready he swept her out onto the floor. The music was fast and Van led her at the beat of it. They were moving quickly and she eventually kept up with it. She could hear the spoons ringing through her ears.

Everyone in the room held hands with the person beside them and they formed a ring around the circular stage. The people who weren't in the ring clapped with the beat and drank.

Hitomi smiled and moved excitedly around the stage with Van's hand in her right hand and Merle in her left hand. _Nothing is better than this, _she thought.

00000000000000000

Hitomi felt exhausted after dancing for so long. Her and Van agreed that it was getting late and he offered to escort her to her door.

She agreed and at the exit of the room she saw Merle and Mamoru holding hands leaving. _Awww, they like each other. _Hitomi thought. _Lovebirds, that's so sweet. _Hitomi was no doubt going to pick on him all day tomorrow. Van offered his hand and Hitomi took it. _I feel so comfortable with him, I wonder why. We've only known each other a few days. _But to Hitomi it felt like years. Hitomi never realized how fun Van really was until now.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, you know, around." Van said.

"That was amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

Hitomi and Van went to the elevator and they went down to E Deck where Hitomi's room was. Along the corridor Hitomi looked up at Van and noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about._ Hitomi stopped when she realized they were at her door.

"Well, thanks for a great time, Van. I had a lot of fun", she smiled at him but stopped when he wasn't listening. He wasn't even giving her eye contact. She noticed he was staring at her lips.

"Van? Are you okay?", Hitomi asked.

Van didn't answer but instead lowered his head until his lips descended on Hitomi's. Hitomi lost all train of thought and she gave into the feeling and the softness of his lips. When his head came up Hitomi looked up at him, dazed.

Van smiled and said, "Goodnight Hitomi. Until tomorrow."

When Hitomi's senses came back Van was gone and she smiled. _Van kissed me! He kissed me! _Hitomi was surprised that she didn't feel revolted and instead felt glorious. Hitomi felt wonderful and felt a burst of energy. _I'm not going to get any sleep tonight._ All Hitomi would be able to think about was Van. Hitomi realized how much she missed the feel of Van and that she couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would see him again. _Oh my god! I like him! Not just the friend way but the like like way! _Hitomi blushed and entered her room.

She undressed and changed into her nightclothes.

_Oh why did this happen? It's not like anything's going to happen. We live different worlds. When this trip's over we'll have to go our separate ways and that will be the end. I can't let what just happened happen again. I'll just treat him as a friend and then we'll land in New York and I'll forget all about him. _At the thought of New York Hitomi felt a sense of loss and sadness.

Hitomi brushed it off and turned out the light.

_Just forget about him._

00000000000000000

A/N: Aww exciting hey? Sorry I took a while to update. This story is really fun to write! I hope you guys like it so far but then again it's not a big deal if you hate it. As long as I like it I'm happy. Review if you want. Uhh yeah that's about it! Have fun thinking about what's gonna happen in the next chapter.


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings

_Hitomi was in a bed she had never seen before. She looked around the elegant room and recognized none of it._

_A door opened and Van entered. His eyes were dark and he slowly walked toward her like a predatory animal as she was sitting on the bed._

_Van bent toward her and she bent back. Hitomi was almost fully on her back but her elbows were supporting her as Van loomed over her. Van kept coming closer and Hitomi lost her positioning on her elbows and her head touched the pillow. Van pinned her to the bed as he placed his hands on either side of her._

_Once he was fully on top of her he lowered his head._

_His mouth swooped down on hers and she responded with all the passion she felt. Hitomi's body weakened and quivered at his touch. She felt like she could never get enough of him. When he lifted his head, her arms were about his neck, her fingers entangled in his hair._

"_Hitomi… I love you", he whispered._

_He didn't give her time to respond as his mouth came on hers with as much force as before…_

Saturday, April 13, 1912

Hitomi woke up to the sounds of funnels fuming. She felt dazed. _Whoa, what a dream._ She blushed and tried to get the feeling of being in Van's arms out of her head. She looked over her bunk and saw Elizabeth sitting in the other bunk looking at her intently. "Your cheeks are flushed. I'd say you have a man up there that you're not telling me about", she said with teasing jealousy.

"Oh no, it's just hot in here, that's all", Hitomi said nervously.

"Huh", was all Elizabeth said.

She smirked and spoke again, " So you've woken up at a decent time I see".

Hitomi snorted. "Yeah well I gotta wake up at some time. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. Come on, now's a time as any to have breakfast", Elizabeth said.

Hitomi sighed. "Oh alright". Hitomi looked under bunk and noticed the bed was made and unmistakably empty. "Where are Yukari and Celena?"

"Oh, Yukari wanted to wait for you but I said I would. I can last longer without food. I told her and Celena we'd meet them at the saloon"

"Okay that's fine. Just let me get ready."

Elizabeth nodded and Hitomi put on one of her dresses and brought her warm coat in case she went outside.

When she landed on the floor her and Elizabeth shut the door and went down the corridor.

Hitomi decided to start conversation. "So Elizabeth how's your trip so far?"

"It's alright. It would be better if I didn't have to take care of John. The nursery closes at different times on certain days and I have to take care of him once it closes. He can be quite a pest. This trip isn't as fun with him here."

_I'll gladly take him off your hands you selfish witch! _Hitomi thought. Hitomi was thinking of voicing her thoughts but she had something on her mind that was bothering her.

"Is he yours?" Hitomi asked.

"John? You mean am I his mother? Ha! I'm not so stupid to get pregnant that young. No, I was his mother's maid. His parents died in a fire a few weeks ago and he had no other relatives to take him in. All he had was me so I went to live with a friends and I brought John along. A friend of John's parents had come to me shortly after the fire offering me two tickets on the Titanic and I took them. The man said John would have a better life in America. I hope so. He may be a burden but I hope I didn't waste my time. I don't plan on going back to Europe unless I realize I prefer it there".

_How kind of you, _Hitomi thought sarcastically. _He's the only reason you're coming to America and you're complaining. He just lost his parents and all you can think about is yourself._ Hitomi started to lose her high opinion of Elizabeth.

Hitomi had a tough time trying not to say what she thought of Elizabeth but when they entered the dining saloon she saw Yukari, Celena, Mamoru and Amano at a table and she decided to keep her opinion of Elizabeth to herself. She joined them at the table.

"Hey. Did you all order yet?" Hitomi asked.

"No, we're just about to though", Mamoru replied.

"Alright", Hitomi said. Hitomi looked around to make sure Dilandau wasn't there. _He's probably mugging someone right now, _Hitomi thought_. Thank goodness he's not here_.

00000000000000000

After they ordered breakfast Hitomi said slyly, "So Mamoru, what do you think of Merle?"

Mamoru immediately blushed a deep shade of red. "She's nice", he said quietly.

"I'd say she's _very_ nicefrom the way you were looking at her", Hitomi commented.

Mamoru's cheeks went even redder and he murmured, "Yeah well, I really like her. We understand each other… or at least I think we do".

Hitomi immediately changed her tone when she saw how serious Mamoru was. "Aww, Mamoru that's so sweet. Do you know if she feels the same way?" she asked. Three waiters came by and set their plates of food on the long table.

"I don't know. I hope so. I've never felt this way before. When I'm with her, it feels like I never want to leave," Mamoru answered.

Hitomi was shocked that Mamoru was confiding in her like he was. They had always had a close relationship but he never told her feelings like this. She was happy that he told her something so personal. Hitomi was also grateful that everyone else was in deep conversation so that they couldn't hear a word her or Mamoru said.

Hitomi said happily, "Mamoru, you don't need to worry. If you act like your old self Merle won't be able to resist you. And besides, I think she really likes you. The looks you were giving her mirrored her own, unless I'm blind."

Mamoru brightened. "You think so," he said softly. Everyone started eating their meals.

"Of course! I know Merle and I can tell she likes you", Hitomi said enthusiastically.

Mamoru nodded and he said, "I don't know what it is with her but it feels likes I would die without her."

Hitomi had never felt so happy for Mamoru. In the past, girls had always chased after Mamoru but she could tell that he didn't love any of them. Before Hitomi could respond Mamoru continued, "What about you and Van? Is this how you feel with Van?"

Hitomi blushed. _Yes, _she thought. Hitomi dreaded when the Titanic would dock in New York. Whenever she was near Van, she felt pure and that she was a flame and when Van left the flame burned out. The feelings had started last night after Van kissed her or maybe when she first met him. She wasn't sure.

Hitomi didn't even know if Van felt the same way. Maybe Merle only said that he liked her because she wanted to give Hitomi hope. _Then what about the kiss? What if he's a man who goes capturing every woman's heart and then he drops them like a bombshell. _Even if he did like her, Hitomi knew Van's parents would never accept her from the way Van described them. They would hate it if he were with someone with as little money as her. Van's parents would forbid them from being together and then they'd have to be together in secret. Eventually Van's parents would find out and he'd be betrothed to a beautiful, sweet-tempered, wealthy young girl and Hitomi would be out of the picture.

"Hitomi," Mamoru's voice interrupted.

"Oh! It's not the same, Mamoru. Van and I are only friends".

"Right, I'll believe that when I see it. You know, Hitomi, you inherited your sense of people's feelings from me. I can tell you and Van have feelings for each other". Hitomi chose not to respond.

After a moment Mamoru spoke again. "It's love", he declared.

"What? Look Mamoru, that is not what I feel for him".

_It can't be love! Can it? _Lately, every moment Hitomi was with Van, her heart fluttered. _Is this love what I'm feeling? _Hitomi thought. _Is this what it feels like? _

_Oh, why did I have to fall for the one man I can't be with? _Hitomi couldn't shake the feeling of sadness whenever she thought of New York.

"Mamoru, it doesn't matter. Even if we did have feelings for each other, it would never work. We live completely different lives", Hitomi said glumly.

Mamoru looked like he was about to respond but Yukari's voice rang along the table. "Everyone! What do you say we get some fresh air," she asked.

Everyone nodded and stood up. Hitomi was grateful for Yukari's interruption. She didn't want to confront some of the emotional problems that this trip had brought.

00000000000000000

So far, Mamoru hadn't once mentioned their earlier conversation. Hitomi thought that he would have by now. _He probably forgot, _Hitomi thought.

A deep voice behind them shouted, "Hitomi! Wait!"

Hitomi turned around and saw Van and Merle running toward them. Hitomi's heart rate sped up and she tried to keep calm. Van was grinning from ear to ear. This look had once annoyed Hitomi but now she realized what a beautiful smile had. His teeth were perfectly shaped and bleach white with no stains on them. His deeply tanned skin made his teeth look even whiter. Hitomi also saw the adorable dimples that appeared every time he smiled.

Hitomi realized how much she would miss Van's handsome face once they departed.

"Hitomi? Are you there," Van said quietly. He was bent down and his face was so close that their noses were almost touching. Seeing Van reminded her of the dreams she had.

Hitomi took a step back and tried to cover her reddening cheeks. "Hello Van", she said with as much calmness that she could muster.

Van stood up straight and he grinned again, which made Hitomi's heart melt. "You looked a bit out of it for a moment there", he said.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just fine". Hitomi could tell that Van didn't believe her.

Merle said, "It's almost lunch. Could we join you all?"

"Yes! You don't even need to ask!" Yukari said cheerfully. Yukari then grinned at Mamoru and he blushed.

Merle greeted Mamoru and then she put her arm in his. She put her head on Mamoru's shoulder and they went even closer.

Everyone except Elizabeth and Celena went in the other direction. Celena said, "We'll be a few minutes after you guys. We're going to find Chesta, Dilandau and Miguel". Hitomi squirmed when she heard Dilandau's name. _That's right, I haven't seen Dilandau at all since that night. Whatever it is I hope it continues. Maybe he forgot all about me. _At this thought, Hitomi gave a sigh of relief. _Well just in case I better eat quickly to avoid his eerie face._

"I believe they're waiting for us", Van whispered in her ear. Hitomi tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach when she felt Van's hot breath on her skin.

Hitomi nodded and took Van's arm.

00000000000000000

"You seem quiet, Hitomi. Is there something bothering you?" Van asked with a grin.

_Just because I liked the kiss doesn't mean that that's all that I can think about you arrogant jerk, _Hitomi thought. Even these thoughts seemed false to Hitomi. _Okay, so all I can think about is the kiss **and**_ _the dream._

"Oh no, I'm fine", Hitomi said in a cheerful tone.

Van just kept grinning and Hitomi could tell he again didn't believe her. _I really should improve on my lying skills, _Hitomi thought.

A waiter came by with a large rack of food as he wheeled it toward them. He placed their plates of food on the table and moved on to the next one.

Hitomi began to eat vigorously and Van smirked. "Hungry, are we?"

Hitomi stopped eating when she saw Elizabeth enter the dining saloon. Following her were Celena and the two men she saw from yesterday. She guessed they were Chesta and Miguel. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief when there was no sign of Dilandau. This did not go unnoticed by Van.

He stared at Hitomi intently and she tried to avoid his stare. "You looked like the weight of the world just came off your shoulders", he commented.

Hitomi snorted. "You must be imagining it"

00000000000000000

After lunch, everyone separated to different parts of the ship. Yukari had run off with Amano and the same with Merle and Mamoru. Celena, Elizabeth, Chesta and Miguel had said that they would meet at the bow a half an hour before dinner. The only people that were still in the dining saloon were Hitomi and Van.

Hitomi hadn't said anything and Van was smirking.

After a few minutes Hitomi couldn't stand the silence. "Van! Get up! We're going outside, I need some fresh air", Hitomi said.

"Bossy, aren't we?" Van said teasingly.

"Enough of your teasing, Van". Hitomi stood up and went around the table to where Van was sitting. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. He wouldn't budge no matter how much Hitomi pulled and pushed.

Van laughed and wrapped his other arm around Hitomi's waist. He pulled her down and she tried to get out of his grasp.

Van said quietly, "I rather like this than going outside, don't you?"

Hitomi could feel the blood rushing to her face. She said, "Van! C'mon, it's really hot in here. They put the temperature high and it's nice and cool outside".

"Are you sure it's the temperature that's causing the warmth?" Van whispered in Hitomi's ear.

Hitomi's cheeks went as red as a tomato and she didn't answer.

After a few moments Van gave an exaggerated sigh. He placed Hitomi off his lap and he stood up.

"You win, Hitomi. We'll go outside but if you start complaining that's it's cold outside we're going to stay outside".

Hitomi snorted and said, "You can't boss me around! I'll do what I please!"

"I won't boss you around if you don't complain and change your mind".

"Well I won't change my mind. Let's go. I can handle a bit of wind".

00000000000000000

After they stopped arguing they went outside. They started talking about the games they played when they were younger.

Hitomi noticed a boy playing a game that was familiar to her. She stopped and indicated toward the boy. "See that boy, Van. He's playng bull ball. Did you ever play that?"

"I can't say that I have," Van replied.

"What! It's the greatest game ever!" Hitomi started walking again. "How could you have never played it? I'll have to teach you sometime". Hitomi didn't notice that the boy playing bull ball lost his grip on the ball and it was rolling toward them quickly.

"Seriously, Van- ow!. When Hitomi took her next step her foot stepped on the ball instead of the ground and she lost her balance and fell.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?" Van asked softly. He bent down on his knees beside Hitomi.

"I'm fine, thank you", Hitomi answered. She tried to stand up but once she did a sharp pain spread in her right ankle.

"Never mind, I'm just going to sit back down", Hitomi said sheepishly.

Van looked at the boy who had been playing bull ball. Van shouted, "You! Boy. Go fetch a doctor!"

The boy stared for a few seconds and then he nodded. He ran off and out of sight.

Van said gently, "Hitomi, will you let me look at it?"

Hitomi nodded and he took off her shoe and then her sock. He touched Hitomi's ankle with such softness and gentleness that Hitomi felt like purring. Van stopped when he heard loud, quick footsteps heading in their direction. Van looked up and saw someone whom Van assumed was the doctor. The boy was behind him. When the doctor reached Van and Hitomi he bent down in the same fashion as Van.

After a few minutes of examining Hitomi's ankle, the doctor said, "It's not sprained. It's just a bit swollen, that's all. It should heal by tomorrow at the latest but if you have a flexible ankle it'll be fully healed by tonight. Put this bag of ice on it and that should stop the swelling."

Van nodded. "Thank you. I'll take care of her." The man stood up and left.

Van picked Hitomi up with one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her knees. Hitomi protested at first but then she gave up. She felt too much pain to protest. Van carried her over to the nearest bench and placed her foot in his lap.

When Van was satisfied that the swelling on Hitomi's ankle had gone down with the ice he stood up.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" he asked.

"No that's alright. You go on ahead. It hurts every time I move my ankle so I'll just sit here for a while."

Van looked at her for a while and then he stepped toward Hitomi. He picked her up in the same way as before. Hitomi didn't give up on protesting this time. "Put me down!" she yelled.

Van laughed and said, "Alright, I'll give you a piggy-back. Either way, we're not staying at the bench watching people have fun of their own."

Hitomi sighed. "Fine, I'll go with the piggy-back."

Van put Hitomi down and he bent down on his knees. Once his knees touched the floor he said, "Now climb on my back and wrap your arms around my neck." Hitomi complied and she lifted her skirts up to her knees so Van could place them around his waist.

Van stood up quickly and Hitomi stared in awe at how tall she felt. Since Van was quite tall, she could see the top of several peoples' heads as Van walked along the deck.

Van began increasing his pace and Hitomi screamed. "Van! What are you doing? Slow down!" Van only went faster till he was running.

"Van! Stop this instant!" Hitomi screamed again. Van started laughing. Van seemed to go even faster and Hitomi closed her eyes. Hitomi felt Van slow down and he unwrapped her legs around him. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted onto his broad shoulders.

"Van! I'm going to kill you!" Hitomi clutched Van's head and bent down slightly to wrap her arms around his neck. Van continued his quick pace. He laughed again when he looked up at Hitomi's shocked face and her closed eyes.

He said quietly, "Hitomi, open your eyes."

"No", she replied.

"Trust me"

"Fine". Hitomi gave in and opened her eyes. They were at the left side of the ship and in perfect view of the setting sun. She gave a huge smile at the beauty that covered the sky. There were so many shades of colors and it was magnificent. She looked down at Van and grinned at Van. She messed his hair even more by scruffing his hair and Van stepped away from the railing, He started spinning around and instead of closing her eyes like Hitomi usually would, she laughed and stretched her arms out to feel the wind. Van started laughing as well and the two of them felt like they were on top of the world.

Hitomi stopped when she saw that Van stopped spinning and he was walking toward a wall.

"Van?" Hitomi questioned.

Van didn't reply but grasped Hitomi's waist from behind him and brought her over his head. _Geez, he must be strong or I must weigh practically nothing. _Hitomi thought.

He brought down on her feet but he made sure not to put her on her full weight because of her ankle. He looked down at her and when she looked at him she became lost in his deep maroon eyes. They were so overpowering and beautiful that Hitomi couldn't look away.

His head lowered and Hitomi felt her heart flutter. _He's going to kiss me again! _His lips touched hers and she felt powerless. His lips were insistent and yet soft. His tongue was exploring and yet not in a conquering way. Without thinking she began kissing him back.

Van raised his head and said, "Hitomi, I-"

"It's alright" She wanted to kiss him again. He lowered his head again but Yukari's voice rang through the air. They immediately stepped away from each other.

"Hitomi! We've been looking all over for you!" Yukari yelled. Her and Amano were running towards them.

Hitomi recovered from what she had been experiencing and said, "Oh well you and Amano just ran off we didn't get a chance to find out where you went."

Yukari flushed and Hitomi figured she knew exactly where and what they were doing.

Suddenly, Merle and Mamoru appeared around the corner and they went towards them.

Merle said quickly, "Van, we have to go now. Everyone will get worried and suspicious."

"Alright". Van turned towards Hitomi. "Merle and I will be back after dinner. We'll be at the General room"

Van gave Hitomi a long loving look before turning and walking away with Merle.

Hitomi was processing everything that just happened and thought about what Merle had said. _Everyone will get worried and suspicious._ _Suspicious. _Hitomi felt ten times worse when she heard that. It reminded her how she would never be with Van once this trip was over. She simply didn't belong with the people she had been with last night. She didn't have the money that 1st class people did. She didn't have the clothes that they did. All she had was her love. _Maybe I just think I'm in love. Yeah that's it. It has to be that. I could never fall in love in a mere few days. _When Hitomi thought of this she immediately felt like she was lying to herself.

00000000000000000

While Van was having dinner, Hitomi was plaguing his thoughts. He always felt at ease when he saw her or thought of her. _Do I love her? If this ache in my chest isn't heartburn then is it love when I imagine her leaving me? _His thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke.

"Van! Where is _that girl_? Hitomi was her name, wasn't it?" Anna said in a sneer- like voice.

"Yes that's her. She stayed with her mother tonight. She couldn't bear to leave her two nights in a row," Van responded lightly.

"She must be very dedicated to her family", a man commented.

"Oh, she is. Very dedicated."

00000000000000000

I was going to continue on but I've been on writer's block forever! I just realized what a bitch I am, leaving you all waiting! Well no more! I'm turning over a new leaf! I completely forgot about these stories and found this on my computer. Even if only a small amount of people read my story! That doesn't matter! As long as I'm dedicated! Boo ya! I'm going to keep going with my other one!

I feel so free right now! I'm going to start writing the second chapter to my other story and then I'll get back to this!

Love you all!


	6. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except Anna, Elizabeth and John

**Chapter 6: Realization**

_Evening, April 13, 1912_

Hitomi was eating yet another delicious meal from RMS Titanic's finest. It may have not been the delicate, elaborate dishes from the night before but it was just as appetizing.

She was just finishing dessert and looking out for Van. _I shouldn't be looking for him in the first place, anyway. This whole thing with him will only end in heartbreak. Besides, he'll probably forget about me within a few weeks after the boat docks. Jeez, I shouldn't be feeling such self-pity. I know! I'll just tell him that I don't like him and I don't appreciate his intentions._

_I couldn't do that to him though! I love him! _

_Oh no! But I do appreciate his intentions, whatever they may be._

_It doesn't matter though; I have to end this before it gets too serious. I could ruin his whole future and his family might disown him! His parents do sound horrible but I have to make sure he doesn't do anything spontaneous. Poor people like me don't belong with people like him._

The general room was as crowded as ever and people were chatting incessantly. They looked the exact opposite of how Hitomi was feeling. She was dreading when the ship would dock and her glumness only increased when she noticed all the happy couples.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the object of her affection and his sister came in. _They came!_

They walked over to Hitomi's table. Merle was dressed in a casual dress, or at least, as casual as you can get. Hitomi was willing to bet it still cost quite a bundle. Van was dressed in a black tunic and beige pants. He looked as handsome as ever and the clothes accentuated his tall figure.

Merle said hello and her eyes instantly lit up when she saw Mamoru. The same look was mirrored in Mamoru's eyes. Hitomi looked at them and couldn't help but feel content for her brother but then she thought, _he's in the same position that I'm in. Wanting someone who's out of their league. _She started talking with Mamoru and Van couldn't help but notice her excitement and her liveliness when she spoke with Mamoru.

Van turned to Hitomi, "So, how are you milady? Enjoying the festivities?"

"Why of course! This is extravagant. And the past afterwards is even better!" Hitomi smiled.

Van looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Hitomi immediately caught onto his meaning. "No! I don't mean that!" Hitomi's cheeks reddened. "I mean the dancing!"

Van said, "Hahaha I was only teasing you, Hitomi."

"I knew that…pff," Hitomi glanced away.

Van changed the subject. "I take it there will be another night of continuous dancing?" he asked cheekily.

"But of course! You can't expect any less from the people at the bottom of the boat!" Hitomi laughed. "We have to liven things up."

Van grinned and held out his arm. "Shall we Madame?"

"Yes sir." _No, I can't…oh no! I'm falling under his spell again… oh well._

Hitomi followed Van to the 'dancing room'. Along with them were, Mamoru, Merle, Chesta, Celena, Yukari, and Amano.

The music was just as lively, if not more than the night before.

This night was much different though. Hitomi was more aware of Van and how much she cared for him in such a short time. She realized just how comfortable she was with him emotionally and physically. _I feel so safe in his arms._

There was a much slower song and they were very close. Hitomi had rested her head on Van's chest and his arms were secure around her waist, as if he could never let go. (A/N: I realize dancing was much more formal back then and people didn't dance extremely close, but bare with me people)

Without warning, Van stiffened. _That's weird he felt so comfortable with me before. Was it me? _Hitomi looked up and saw Anna staring at them from the doorway. _Oh no! what is she doing here?_

She looked up at Van's face and saw a mix of disgust and anger in his eyes. _Is he disgusted because of me? _

He let go of her and began walking towards Anna. Anna ran off and he followed her. _Maybe I was wrong about his feelings for her. Maybe he is in love with her. What if he was fooling **me **the entire time? I'm such an idiot._

Hitomi went and sat down. She grabbed a glass of beer from a random table.

000000000000000000

"Anna, what the hell are you doing here? Were you spying on me? (AN: Ugh duh Van)

"Of course not! I was simply exploring the ship!"

"Oh yes, and you just happened to come across me on the middle deck! (A/N: F).

"Well, yes! What were you doing with that filth anyway, Van? Really, you're so much better than 3rd class." She ran her finger along his arm.

"How dare you call her filth! She's not the one who cares what people think! She's the most compassionate, selfless woman I've ever met! All you can ever think about is the wealth! Why don't you take a look at yourself and maybe you'll see that you're the trash?" Van turned and walked away.

Anna was left speechless.

000000000000000000

Hitomi was on her fourth glass of beer. Mamoru came up to her and started to shake her. "Hitomi! What the hell are you doing? What were you thinking! You never drink! Oh god, I'm taking you back to your room this instant!"

Her vision was blurry and she felt a bit faint. "Huh, that'sss not true! You crazy, brother!"

"Oh god, my sister's drunk!" Mamoru turned to Merle. "Listen, I have to take my sister back. Can you wait here for me?" Merle looked a bit disappointed but then she smiled.

"Alright, as long as you're not too long…"

"Okay, c'mon Hitomi." Mamoru picked Hitomi up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Mamoru, I can take her!" Van came running in.

Mamoru looked at Van then back at Hitomi. He sighed. "Alright, her room number is E-66." Mamoru passed Hitomi into Van's arms. She was shaking her head and mumbling.

"Just take care of her, okay?" Mamoru asked.

Van nodded. "I will."

Van walked out the door with the drunken Hitomi.

000000000000000000

"Your poor sister, I wander what brought that on," Merle added.

"Yes, me too. That's not usually like her. She's probably only drank once in her life." Mamoru looked towards the door.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems like a very strong person."

"She is. I don't know anyone more self-assertive than her."

"Perhaps it's love." Merle murmured.

"I imagine it is. Nothing has ever happened to Hitomi. I'm just worried about her. What will happen when the ship docks?"

"Moving on. Everyone moves on," Merle said with a sigh.

Mamoru got the feeling that they weren't just talking about Hitomi anymore.

"What if they don't want to move on?" he asked. She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes.

"What if they can't move on? Merle?" His burned into hers.

"I don't- I don't know." She was gazing into his eyes so intensely that it took his breath away.

"No one should have to move on, Merle. Only achieve happiness." He moved closer to her. "Do you want happiness, Merle?"

"Yes, of course I do. But-"

"There are no buts when it comes to love." For once, Mamoru's voice was filled with passion. Merle gasped.

"It's impossible. I could never-"

"Do something for yourself, Merle." With that, Mamoru walked away.

Merle watched as he walked away and his words repeated in her mind. _Do something for yourself. My heart tells me I should but my mind speaks otherwise. What would mother and father think? They'd probably disown me. _She gave a laugh. _I know what I want but should I decide to follow it?_

Merle looked around at the happy couples and saw the love in their eyes. _I want to be them, no matter what my life is. I run my own life, not my parents._

_Screw mom and dad! I'm in love with that man! I'm going to follow my heart and no one's rules and expectations are going to stop me!_

Merle ran after Mamoru and she caught him in the hall. "Mamoru wait! Wait!"

Mamoru slowly turned around and looked at her with such emotion that her knees went weak.

She walked up to him. "I've been thinking about what you said, and I know what I want."

"And what is that?"

"You know what that is!" she yelled.

"Ah, yes, but I would _love _to hear it," he grinned cockily.

"Alright, I want your heart, body and soul! I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" She yelled at him.

Mamoru smiled with such warmth that she almost gasped. "That's_ exactly_ whatI wanted to hear, my _love."_

"I like the sound of that," Merle purred.

"Me too, _love_."

000000000000000000

"Put me down." Hitomi mumbled.

"Not a chance, dear. I'm not risking your health for the world."

She tried to push herself out of his arms but they wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you go back to the one you're _really _in love with? Not some poor girl who needs your pity?" Hitomi sounded miserable.

Van looked at her in confusion. _What is she talking about? Is she talking about Anna? But I hate her, I thought she knew that!_

"Hitomi, I don't love Anna. She's nothing but a snob."

Van opened Hitomi's door and her room was empty. He placed her on one of the beds. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink. He poured some of the water on a cloth. Hitomi opened her eyes when he patted her face with the cloth.

"Hitomi, do you have a bowl of some sort or a large container?" Van asked gently.

"I think- I think there's one under the bed." Hitomi moaned. She was going to have a massive headache in the morning.

Van pulled a large wooden bowl from under the bed. "I'm going to put this beside the bed. I imagine you'll be throwing up quite soon. So just relax."

_Poor girl, _he thought. "I want you to know, Hitomi. I'm in love with you not-" he cut off when he heard snoring. _I guess she didn't hear me. Oh well, I'll tell her tomorrow when the time is right. Not when she's going to be experiencing an extreme hangover within the next few hours._

_Then, I'll take her home with me._

000000000000000000

_How dare she? Who is that disgusting man with my Hitomi? I'm the one for her, not some first class hotshot_? (A/N:This made me laugh haha since when did people in the early 20th century say hotshot? Hahaha) _I'm going to slit his throat, _Dilandau thought.

_And then…Hitomi will be mine._

000000000000000000

Oooh, looks like Dilandau's back on the scene dun dun dun!

Sorry about the chapter being so short. This was actually going to connect to the last one but I felt I should put this part in another chapter. Besides I love the title. It sounds so dramatic. And oh my gosh! I just had to add the Merle/Mamoru part. It was cute I thought! So much romance, so little time.

I usually have a chapter for each day. But the next few chapters are obviously going to take place in one night, because….it's the final night tomorrow! And it's going to be so exciting! April 14, the night that ended, or… started it all!

And yes, I agree, Hitomi's being dumb. Who cares about Van's parents? Geez

Love you all

Krissi


End file.
